Fillers & Snippits
by Sara101022
Summary: Just some small fillers from the latest 3 series. I am not going into Series 3 too much, but if I have some spare time, I may go farer into it. Rose/Doctor lovelyness and fluff involved. I'm not the best at summaries, so please R&R.
1. Rose

Hello!! Well, I would just like to dedicate this to…. Uh…

Well, since I can't think of anybody to dedicate it to, I guess that I shall dedicate it to all you Doctor Who-lagans out there!! (Especially those Doctor/Rose fans like myself)

_

* * *

_

Rose

The Doctor leant against the T.A.R.D.I.S console, Rose's hard stare boring into him. He felt uneasy under her glance, and tried his best to ignore it.

"Are you just gonna stand there staring at me..?"

Rose snapped out of her trance.

"Uh… No, Sorry." Rose stood quietly for a moment, absorbing all her surroundings.

"So, where are we going..?"

"I've no idea!"

The Doctor grinned at Rose's sceptical look, and started doing a jolly dance round the console, poking random buttons and turning knobs to his own content.

"But that, Rose, that…" He looked up at her from the other side of the room, a childish smile creeping across his face.

"-Now that is what makes it all the more exiting!" He pulled on a lever, and the machine jerked manically, throwing the Doctor and Rose off of their feet.

Rose sat up and nodded, feeling a smile tug at her lips. He was, or at least, he seemed nice. A little mad, maybe. But O.k. for an alien.

She contradicted herself.

'How can I be sure he is actually an alien? I mean, he's not green, for a start.' She bit her lip, deep in thought. 'Then again, he might be a different type of alien. Not many humans she knew had time machines. None of them did. Especially not ones that are bigger on the inside…' Rose was dragged back into reality suddenly, and yelped at the sight of the Doctors face close to hers. The Doctor blinked, and withdrew his head, a playful frown emerging.

"Sorry, you just sorta shut up for a moment, and trust me, that's worrying when it's you we are talking about."

Rose was too tired and confused to snap back. She just lent him a meaningful glare, and transfered her weight onto one foot.

He smiled cheekily.

"So, Ms. Rose Tyler, let me escort you to your new room."

* * *

Sorry it's kind of short, I promise to write larger ones in the future. Please R&R! 


	2. The End of the Earth

**O.k., now on to episode 2!! I personally really enjoyed writing this one, and I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Doctor Who, and I (Possibly) NEVER will.**

**(What..? I can dream, can't I..? And seeing as it is almost every 11 year olds dream, and not only my own, I don't see why I can't!)**

_

* * *

The End of the World_

Rose poked her chips with her plastic fork, thinking through the adventure they had just had.

The Earth… After all it's been through… On its final minutes, everybody, including herself, was so wrapped up in saving themselves that they didn't even notice. All of those decades, perishing to nothing but severely burnt rocks and rubble. That thought pained her. She stared glumly at the greasy take out food in front of her.

"Are you O.k.?"

She raised her head, and saw a completely different expression to what she usually saw on his face. Concern.

She nodded silently, watching the people go by outside of the window. He reached out and rubbed her hand reassuringly.

"It's alright Rose. I know it must be hard for you. But everything has it's time, as I said before."

Rose nodded, and smiled half-heartedly at him.

"It's really got you down, hasn't it?"

Rose was surprised by his tone; which was usually cheery and energetic, was now soft and apprehensive. She looked him full in the eye, and nodded.

"Well, it's alright to talk about it. I'm always here if you need a talk." He grinned. "That's what friends are for!"

His last words rung in Rose's mind, replaying over and over. Beaming, she leant over the table and grasped him in a big hug.

He smiled over her shoulder, and hugged her back. She smiled, and sat in her place once again, all signs of sadness gone.

The Doctor rested his elbow on the table, as a stand to support his head. He pretended to be observing the flowers outside the window, but he was looking at Rose out of the corner of his eye.

Something about Rose was special. Unique. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was definitely something about her that made him feel… Well, _happy._

She didn't push him at all to talk about things he didn't want to, and she understood boundaries, and, most importantly of all, seemed to understand _**Him. **_

He had never opened up to somebody so distant before. Actually, thinking about it, he had _**never **_opened up at all. He sighed. There was something about Rose that made him feel like they had known each other for years.

Most humans would have probably had a mental lapse when they found out that he was an alien, like – for example, Mickey the idiot. But not Rose Tyler. She was a complete mystery.

'I'll never understand humans…' He thought to himself, unaware that Rose was looking at him oddly.

"Doctor, you're staring."

"Am I..?" He averted his eyes to the ceiling, pretending not to be fazed. Rose just laughed, and ate a few chips.

* * *

**I LOVED writing this chapter, but goodness knows what I am going to do with the next! R&R Please! -Puppydog eyes-**


	3. The Unquiet Dead

**Well, here it is!! The 3****rd**** episode, 'The unquiet dead.' I decided to toy with it a little. I hope you like it!**

* * *

_The Unquiet Dead_

The Doctor kept his eyes firmly on the console, determined not to let his eyes slide to Rose again. But he couldn't help it. It was as if his eyes had a mind of their own.

The Doctor had been sure that one of his two hearts had stopped when he had seen Rose emerging from the changing room in her delicate corset, grinning and warning him not to laugh. He hadn't thought before he said "You look beautiful…"

He had almost kicked himself for adding "Considering your Human." He wasn't sure why he had said it, but he was sure that he didn't mean to. She had truly looked beautiful, feather and all.

His mind then averted to the scene when he had said "I'm so glad I met you." And grabbed her hand, holding it tightly. The Doctor bit his lip. It was hard to keep up his policy 'Never let a human get close to you.' When Rose was around. She brought life, and happiness. He had never met a human so caring and laid-back before. When she smiled, it lit up the room…

"Doctor…"

He turned his head around to see Rose by his side, looking curious.

"D-Did you mean it?" She questioned him.

"Did I mean what?"

"Well, you know… When you said I looked-"

"Yes. I truly did. I didn't mean the 'Human' thing. Sorry about that, you know how I am." He grinned almost shyly.

Rose smiled.

"Good."

The T.A.R.D.I.S's gentle light made Rose's face appear luminous. Her hair was a little out of place from all of the running, but she still looked wonderful. The Doctor couldn't drag his eyes away from hers. The T.A.R.D.I.S brought him out of his thoughts when she shook suddenly and jerked them both.

"I'm going to my bedroom to get changed – My feet are killing me!" She smiled.

"Goodnight, Doctor."

"Goodnight Rose." He uttered.

"Sweet dreams…"

* * *

**Aww… How sweet... Anyway, please feel free to review! After all, a review is love!!**


	4. Attack of the Slitheen

**Well, I thought this chapter would be exceptionally hard to cover, but it was actually rather easy. I hope you like this one, even if you hated the others.

* * *

**

_Attack of the slitheen_

Rose stood in the doorway of her room, inspecting it through. The Doctor had briefly showed it to her once before, actually, about 27 hours ago, but she had been so exhausted that she had just fallen on the bed and was lost in sleep. She smiled when her eyes wandered across her bag of belongings on her bed. 'He must have brought them in while I was saying goodbye… That was sweet of him.'

She walked over to the bed, and perched on the edge, sorting through all of her things. As she did so, images of the past day were flickering through her mind.

That sad look in his eyes burned throughout her head. She shook her head, saddened by the memory of The Doctor looking so forlorn.

'_I could save the world, but lose you_.' He looked vulnerable, almost begging. It was as if he wanted somebody to make the decision for him. She had never imagined him to be like that… Maybe she didn't know the Doctor as well as she thought she had.

Rose stared at the floor, remembering the way his blue eyes had glistened with despair and pain as he held her glaze. She had felt her heart lurch in a way she had never felt before. It was as if a new emotion had been thrust upon her, one which she had never experienced. Could it be panic? No, she had felt that to many times before to not know what it was like. Possibly some form of despair? No… It didn't feel that way at all.

She flopped back onto the bed, lost in her thoughts. She did not notice the figure leaning against the frame of her doorway.

"Hi… I just brought you these… In case-" He cut off and bundled into the room, holding out the tray of tea and biscuits for her to take, avoiding eye contact.

"Thanks…" Rose took a cup and sipped it delicately. She smiled at the Doctor, and he felt the room enlighten. The sensation that played in his hearts and stomach where indefinable.

"It truly means a lot. Oh, and Doctor… Thanks for being there for me."

The Doctor bit his lip and nodded.

"It's O.k. If you need anything, just tell me." He began to get up but was stopped when Rose leaned over and kissed his cheek subtly. He hurried out of the room, blushing. Rose smiled after him, took another sip of her tea, and started pilling her clothes into the small wardrobe at the other end of the bedroom.

The Doctor rushed into the control room, blushing dark crimson. He stroked the T.A.R.D.I.S console, grinning uncontrollably. He then restrained, thinking it through.

'What am I thinking!? Me and Rose are… Just friends.' Even his mind failed to say 'Just friends.' He hit the console in frustration.

"She was just being friendly… And thanking me… It wasn't anything serious…" But this thought made him feel suddenly downbeat. He hit the console again, not really sure what he was thinking about.

'Oh God…' He was reminded of the incident that had happened a few hours ago.

'_I could save the World, but lose you.' _

"Dammit!" He hit the console once more, furious with himself.

"How could I have said that!? It sounds so… Arg!!"

He fell back, leaning against the console, lost in thought.

"But it was the truth… And I was… I was distraught…" He sighed, and threw his head back.

"See? That's what happens when you are on your own for too long! You go crazy over the first girl that ambles past you!" He shook his head, getting rid of his thoughts.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor glanced up, glad that his blood pressure had lowered whilst he was disciplining himself.

"Hello." He offered her a smile.

She grinned, and held out the tray.

"I was wondering whether you would care to join me. There is too much here for just me."

He smirked.

"You, Rose Tyler, know how to lift a person's spirits!" He raised a cup full of lukewarm tea.

"To the Earth and all of the brilliant idiots that wander it."

Rose laughed, and raised her cup.

* * *

**Bless 9 and his little outbursts of emotion. R&R if you like!**


	5. Dalek

**Oooh! I couldn't **_**wait **_**to write this one, seeing as a lot of drama is involved, so that should make it much easier to write about. I hope you like it! Oh, and feel free to review; the more the merrier!**

* * *

_Dalek_

There were some days when The Doctor knew that things couldn't get any better, and if anything, where about to get worse. He hated days like that, but he usually got something out of it in the end. I mean, after all, if the Autons hadn't of been reeking havoc, the Doctor would have never met Rose…

But today, he felt as if he had just hit rock bottom. The last time he remembered feeling that low was when he was watching his race fall at his feet, and all he could do was run.

The Doctor had been tortured before, too many times to count. It wasn't what he would call 'A pleasant experience' but he'd lived through it, he'd come face to face with a Dalek before and been terrified senseless by them. But he never thought he'd share anything with one of them, he'd never really considered that they were alike. He'd always thought of it that he was fending, and they where attacking, but the past experience had opened his eyes a little.

He remembered how he had felt for those few heartbreaking, nauseous moments when he had believed that Rose, his Rose, was dead. The pain that he had felt in his hearts, and the urge to scream and yell. It was almost as terrifying as watching the Daleks destroy everything close to him, and there was no way on this **Earth **that he was going to let them take away Rose.

* * *

Rose walked in from showing Adam around, and smiled at the Doctor.

He hesitated, but then returned it.

"How's he getting on?" The Doctor questioned her.

"Oh, he's finding it all a bit weird."

"That's understandable. Even though somebody from his time shouldn't be that fazed with all of this."

She grinned at The Doctor, and sat on the jump chair.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me…"

The grin faded from her face, and the Doctor felt disappointed when the room turned back to its natural colour.

"What did the Dalek mean..? When it said… Said about saving… Saving me?"

The Doctor looked up at her, with a puzzled expression on his face. "Remind me?"

"Well… It said about saving…" She inhaled deeply, uneasy under the Doctors unknowing glance. He wasn't making this any easier. "Saving the woman you love."

There was a long silence. Rose felt herself tense.

"Oh, that. Well, the Daleks never had emotions, so they don't understand what they are talking about." The Doctor babbled slightly, but it wasn't noticeable. At least, he hoped it wasn't.

"Oh… O.k." Rose tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice, but failed miserably.

Silence hung in the air.

"I do, though."

Rose jerked her glance from the floor to his face.

"What?"

"I do love you."

Rose felt her heart beat increase dramatically,

"Y-You do?"

"'Course I do! You're my best friend, after all."

Rose felt her shoulders drop.

The Doctor noticed.

"Why the long face?"

Rose urged a smile.

"What long face?"

"Oh. Never mind."

The Doctor frowned suddenly. Rose's smile didn't seem natural, and that was why he couldn't sense the room brightening up. Maybe she wanted him to say… 'Oh, shut up brain!! She would never love a silly weird old man like me!'

He walked up to Rose, and hugged her closely, but not for too long because he knew that if he did, he would never want to let go. He held her at arms length.

"I'm sorry for getting you into that incident earlier."

She shook her head.

"It was my fault, not yours."

Feel free to criticize me! As long as it is constructive, I don't mind ;)


	6. The Long Game

**Well, here's episode 6! . I quite liked writing this one. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it:)

* * *

**

_**The Long Game**_

**__**

"I'm sorry…" Rose quietly murmured, staring at the floor.

"For what?" The Doctor walked up to her, and tilted her head up to face him.

"For inviting him along."

"Oh, that. No, its fine, Rose. Honestly. I just hope he doesn't click along to music, because it might freak a few humans out it they saw him on a street corner with a radio, his head opening and closing in time to the beat."

She raised an eyebrow at him, and then laughed at his oblivious expression.

"He wasn't completely stupid though…"

The Doctor tilted his head.

"Well, I mean, he may have been when it came to all the mechanical stuff and such, but he knew a thing or two about peoples bonds…"

The Doctor gave her a look, and she took a small breath before continuing.

"He knew that I'd rather be with you than him," She fidgeted slightly, and babbled on. "He said that he understood that it would take a better man them himself to separate us."

She smiled at The Doctor.

"What was it about him that you didn't like, Doctor?"

The Doctor leaned his weight against the TARDIS wall, thinking it through. 'I can't tell her the _**real**_reason…'

"I just thought he was a bit… Dodgy. He was a little too ambitious…"

"Hmm…" Rose nodded, not fully believing him. It was a little far-fetched. But then again, it was The Doctor she was talking about.

He grinned at her.

"You, Rose Tyler, are the most extraordinary teenager I have ever met. Because no person, let alone one who has barely stepped into their adult years, could survive through what you do without shedding a tear. You are amazing!"

She smirked at his comment.

"That's me, extraordinary!"

She leant against the wall next to him, observing his face. It looked soft in the fake glow of the TARDIS. She rather liked the look of warmth and happiness.

"I'm sort of glad he's gone…"

The Doctor looked at Rose oddly.

"Why?"

"Well, he was being sort of… A jerk towards you. You had every right to be a little shirty with him."

She glanced at the floor, pretending to be observing the wiring under the panels.

"And it's much nicer when it's just you and me." She added softly.

The Doctor looked at her, trying hard to resist the urge to sweep her up in a warm hug. He smiled delicately.

"Yeah. I prefer it."

She looked up at him and gave him an innocent smile, and once again the room was full of colour.

* * *

**A/N: Review please!! -Puppy dog eyes-**


	7. Fathers Day

**Well, Chapter 7 is up! I couldn't wait to write this!! This episode was so… Indefinable. I hope I put it to justice. Thanks for hanging on this long! ;)

* * *

**

_**Fathers Day**_

**__**

**__**

As The Doctor entered the TARDIS after taking a breath of fresh air, he saw Rose slumped on the jump chair, her beautiful face mostly covered with her hand. It tugged at his hearts to see her like this, but he knew the pain she was feeling couldn't be soothed with words. He tried, nonetheless.

"Are you alright?"

'Of course she's not, stupid! She just witnessed her father's death. Twice!' He scolded himself.

Rose shook her head, and buried her head into her hands.

"It's alright, Rose. It wasn't your fault. Not one little bit. You gave him the chance to live a little longer. To see his wife and his beautiful daughter one last time. Isn't that the greatest gift you could ever give anyone? To spend a little longer with their loved ones?" He sat on the smaller chair next to her, and she held his arm while she cried into his shoulder. His positioning was awfully uncomfortable, but he didn't notice. He hugged her, and whispered into her hair.

"It wasn't your fault. Not one little bit. Please understand that, Rose. If it was anyone's fault, it was mine. I should have known better then to have tooken you back again. "

She looked at him.

"So why did you?"

"I did, because, Rose Tyler, you have me wrapped around your little finger. You could get me to break dance in front of Queen Elizabeth - Don't get any ideas, though." He grinned.

That little comment had cheered Rose up considerably, so she rubbed her eyes and sat up, grinning broadly.

"So, where are we off to next..?"

"Where ever the time winds take us! Unless you have any requests?"

"No, I'm going to have a break from requesting a period of time so that I can go and muck it all up."

The Doctor sighed.

"Rose, if I was you I would have done the same thing. It couldn't have been easy for-"

"I'm sorry." Rose cut him off.

"For what..? I already explained that it wasn't-"

"For disobeying you. I… I just couldn't help it. I'm so sorry."

She leaned back on the chair, a glum expression upon her face.

"Hey, look at me; it's alright. All that matters is that you and I are both together." He expected Rose to give him a mocking smirk, but she just gave him a watery smile.

"Yeah. Thanks for making me feel better, it means a lot."

He just smiled, and held out his hand.

"The best way to fight away sadness is to snuggle down on the sofa with hot chocolate, and rot your brain with American rubbish." He grinned.

"Fine by me, but I get the remote!"

* * *

**Well… That didn't turn out to plan… I hope you liked it! I am fairly surprised by the outcome, seeing as I was expecting my idiotic brain to come out with some sort of ramble. But I suppose this proved me wrong. Please review! After all, as I stated somewhere before, a review is love!**


	8. The Empty ChildThe Doctor Dances

**Oh dear, I forgot to say the most depressing part of writing some fillers for the First/Second/ (Part of) Third series… I don't own any of it. So sad… -Cries-**

**O.k. I believe that we are now onto The Empty Child/The Doctor Dances. This should be easy… Right?!

* * *

**

_**The Empty Child/The Doctor Dances**_

**__**

**__**

Jack laughed, filled with a certain glee as he watched his two new friends dance happily around the TARDIS console. A blind man could see that they where rather close. If Jack didn't know any better, he would have said that they where…

Jack was cut off from his thoughts as the song slowed to an end, and The Doctor grinned at Rose, and she returned it.

After admiring the two silently swooning over each other, Jack decided to question them a little.

"So, your not even **close **to being a time agent, are you?"

"Nah, we're just travellers. In it for the sights, not the money. Or the conning, in your case." He gave Jack a glance that made him feel uneasy.

"I noticed. But I have never met somebody who was 'Just a traveller' with that sort of intellectual intelligence towards alien technology. You know too much to be a simple 'Traveller'." He raised an eyebrow at the Doctor.

"Not if you consider the fact that I get around a lot."

"Hmm…" Jack leaned against the far wall, taking it all in slowly.

"So you are the nameless traveller?" He smirked at the Doctor.

"That's me, the traveller with no name. Sorta sounds like a bad title for a band, doesn't it?"

Jack laughed, and Rose smiled.

She couldn't help the smile that was forever tugging at her lips. It was like watching two teenage boys try their up most best to up stage each other. It reminded her dreadfully of when Mickey was trying to get back at TJ, a boy from their old high school. She grinned again at that fact. It was like Adam all over again. But there was something more to this. The way that the Doctor had interjected when she'd asked Jack to dance… It lingered in her brain. She had never seen the Doctor so jumpy before. Could it be… Jealousy? Nah, the Doctor didn't seem like a person who'd mind too much. But then again… Rose found herself grinning, not noticing that the Doctor had been watching her the whole time whilst she had been lost in thought.

Jack raised an eyebrow, but smiled at the same time. 'Is it just me, or does the Doctor seem to do nothing but look at Rose?' He smirked at this thought.

He walked round the TARDIS, stroking the railing, and swearing that he heard the ship purr.

"This ship is in good condition, considering you seem to get yourself wrapped up in trouble all of the time. How old is it?"

"Oh, I don't know… About… Well, older than me, that's for sure." He grinned, and did a merry dance around the console, sweeping Rose into his arms and twirling her.

Jack just chuckled. 'There is **definitely **something there…'

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! The more reviews, the better!! ;)**


	9. Boom Town

**Well, here it is!!! Chapter... 9 I believe? ;) What? When I write, I forget about the other things. But anyway, I thought that this would be a beast to write, but I actually enjoyed thinking up what I could write about. It kept my brain juices flowing

* * *

**

**_Boom Town_**

Rose perched on the end of her bed, thinking the previous day through. She had never realised how badly she had treated Mickey, running off like that. Running into the unknown, with an unfamiliar man. But the Doctor didn't seem unfamiliar at all. In fact, she felt like she had known him a lot longer then she actually had. She thought this over. She hadn't known the Doctor, had she? Yet she had run to him. She had grinned at him, a stranger, and placed her life in his hands. She trusted him. She always had trusted him. Strange as it sounded, she trusted him because he was him. He wasn't scared to show his emotions time to time, and always had that foolish grin upon his face while he was babbling at 700 miles per hour. In fact, admittedly, the only time she had seen that grin faultier was when he thought that she was in trouble.

She hit her head with her hand. She had done it again, began thinking one thing that had eventually leaded off to thoughts of her Doctor. Her Doctor…

She was awoken from her thoughts when Jack spoke.

"Hello, Rosie. Do you stare into space and hit your head for no reason often?"

She turned her head, and shot him a famous Jackie Tyler look. He got the message.

"Only joking, Rose. Your reaction tells me that you are a bit down in the dumps. Care to talk about it?"

Rose fidgeted for a moment, and then nodded.

"Great. Off you go, then."

Rose nodded again, fumbling around in her mind for the right words.

"Jack… I think I sort of… Betrayed Mickey."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "In what way?" 'This is definitely going to lead up to the Doc, no doubt.'

"Well, when the Doctor first invited me along, I declined. 'Cause I knew I had to look after Mickey the lump. But he came back. And I just left Mickey there, watching me run into the unknown…" She rubbed her eyes vigorously, trying desperately to get rid of the forming tears.

"It's alright, Rosie. Hey, come here. I may not be as intelligent and witty as the Doctor, but I give brilliant hugs!"

Rose laughed weakly into his shoulder.

"Am I a horrid person, Jack?"

"Nah, I've met worse. Trust me." He sniggered.

"But what I did was wrong, right?"

He grasped her by the shoulders, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"No. Look at the Doctor. He needed you. Possibly more then Mickey did. He's very attached to you."

Rose giggled.

"Yeah. Constant insults and cheeky remarks are a sign of attachment."

Jack sighed.

"Just trust me, Rose. I know how a mans mind operates. I understand that he is an alien, but he's male gender. He really cares about you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor stopped halfway down the hallway, hearing muffled voices from Rose's room. He decided to investigate, by pressing an ear against the wall.

"Do you really think he does, Jack?" A muffled voice questioned. The Doctor positioned his head more closely, screwing his face up in concentration.

"Yeah. I'm bet he'll never admit it, though. He's so stubborn! But when you are around, he seems to soften. It's kinda cute, really. He never takes his eyes of you." A deeper voice answered.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Definitely. I mean, he wouldn't be listening in on our conversation if he didn't."

'Busted!' The Doctor thought, and made a hasty get away, but not quick enough. He heard the door behind him open, and he turned around to be face to face with an angry looking Rose. He yelped, and jumped back. He really hadn't expected her to be standing so close.

"Why where you listening in on my private conversation?!"

The Doctor tried his best to back away, grinning sheepishly.

"S-Sorry… I didn't mean too…" He cut off when he saw the look upon her face. Instead of a glare, which was what he had expected, there was a surprised look, followed by a grin.

"Jack was right!!"

The Doctor blinked.

"Huh?"

But Rose had already skipped off down the hallway.

"I am now certain that I will never understand humans…" He shook his head, and walked to his bedroom.

* * *

**Well, I actually thought this chapter turned out a little… Well, you know, far-fetched. But I enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading. Don't forget to review! You get a pie! ;)**


	10. Christmas Invasion

_**Bad Wolf / Parting of the ways**_

Jack watched in horror the TARDIS de-materialized. They had left him. Left him to fend for himself. He fell to his knees as he watched the last essence of the TARDIS disappear.

'Didn't he know I was alive!?' Jack thought angrily. He then softened. 'Of course he didn't. He saw me get shot. He didn't think that I'd survived.

Jack heaved a sigh, and stood up again, his eyes not budging from the spot where the TARDIS had once stood.

Jack had to face the facts; He was well and truly stuck. No way out. Alone. 'But the Doctor got through being alone, and escaped from being trapped before, so why can't I?' A new hope grew inside of Jack.

He was going to get himself out of this mess, alone or not. He decided that once he tracked down the Doctor, he would slap him six ways to Sunday. He laughed at this thought.

"You'd better watch out, Doctor," He said aloud. "'Cause my slaps are more vicious then Jackie's! And from what I heard, hers are pretty brutal!"

* * *

Mickey and Rose struggled through the door, clutching the Doctor's unconscious body. Mickey couldn't drag his eyes away from the Doctors face. 'Perfect. Now he's good lookin'. I got no chance now.'

"Better put him in my room. Your room's still a tip," Jackie said, guiding them in.

"Careful!" Rose snapped as Mickey dumped the Doctor heavily on the bed.

"Like he's gonna notice!"

"That's not the point."

Rose stared at the man laying down before her. Was he really the Doctor..? She bit her lip in frustration. She noticed that everybody was looking at him. This made her a little angry, for no reason. She felt confused. Why hadn't the Doctor told her about this before? Had it just slipped his mind?

Rose raised an eyebrow at this thought.

'As if. He's always going on about how amazing his brain is, and how he remembers more than an elephant.'

"Where's jumping Jack, then?" Mickey questioned her.

"I…I'm not sure."

"Oh." Mickey said bluntly, feeling slightly uncomfortable at her reaction.

Rose returned her glance to the Doctor.

"Well, first things first," Jackie declared, suddenly overtaken my motherly instinct. "First we make him more comfortable. Mickey, help me get that jacket off. Rose, help strip him down."

Rose felt herself flush slightly at those words. She started carefully unlacing his shoelaces, her eyes flickering up to the Doctor's face every few seconds. Half an hour ago, he had been a tall man with funny ears and a large nose to match, and deep blue eyes that shone when he grinned. Her best friend. Now he was a stranger to her.

Between them, Jackie and Rose had stripped the Doctor down, and placed on the pyjamas that Jackie had gotten out of her wardrobe. Rose made a mental note to ask her about that later.

Jackie put her hands on her hips.

"Still reckon he should go to hospital…"

"He can't mum. Alien, remember?"

Jackie observed Rose's facial expression.

"You alright, love?"

"He's gonna be alright, isn't he?" Rose had desperation and emotion in her voice. It made Jackie's heart droop. 'Rose really cares about him…" She blinked when she remembered that Rose had asked her the question.

"Of course love! Tough as old boots, your Doctor."

Rose smiled, silently thanking Jackie.

Jackie's smile wavered when she saw the dark circles under Rose's unfocused eyes.

"You look absolutely exhausted. You wanna go take a break? I'll look over him. It'd be my pleasure."

Rose laughed weakly, tapping Jackie's arm. "Oi, I'll be having none of that. No, I'm OK, mum. I want to be here for him."

Jackie raised her eyebrow, but didn't comment.

"Fine, but if you want it, coffee'll be on the table."

* * *

Rose looked at the Doctor, her eyes watery with emotion.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered, and reached out to take his hand.

"Why?" Rose questioned him again, wishing that he would talk back. She felt sick with worry.

Then, a thought hit her.

"You didn't die… Because of me, did you? Please say no, Doctor. It would kill me that you had to go through all of this, because of me…"

She held his hand more tightly, willing him to wake up, to tell her he was fine, and that she was a worry-guts. To give her that cheeky grin, and laugh it all off…

Rose sighed, and rested her head on the Doctor's chest, tucking her head under his chin. She listened to his heartbeats. They relaxed her. She closed her eyes, and smiled.

* * *

Jackie walked into the room, looking at the coffee she was balancing on a tray.

"Hello, love. Just brought these in for-"

She stopped, and stared at the scene in front of her.

Rose was fast asleep on the Doctor's chest, a broad smile plastered on her lips. She was also holding his hand. Jackie smiled. She knew that Rose loved the Doctor; she just hadn't been sure in what way. But this determined it. She carefully placed the tray on the bedside table, and backed out quietly of the room.

* * *

**Aww… I really liked the end bit ;) Please don't forget to review! It makes me happy )**


	11. Christmas Invasion The Actual episode

**A/N: Well, I am **_**finally **_**onto season two!! Now this is where I can really let my Doctor/Rose side free : )

* * *

**

_**The Christmas Invasion (Second)**_

Jackie, Mickey, Rose and the Doctor stepped into the flat, laughing jollily and wiping the stray ash from their clothes.

The Doctor glanced at Rose. Her smile tore at his hearts. He knew that she now trusted him. He breathed out, comforted by this fact.

"So, anybody up for some tea?" Jackie asked, hanging her coat on the rack by the door.

"Oh yeah, thanks." Mickey grinned, and followed Jackie into the kitchen.

Rose beamed up at him.

"You wanna watch some T.V?" She questioned him, comforted by his smile. 'It's different from his usual childish grin,' She concluded, 'but I'll get used to it.'

He nodded, and followed her into the living room.

* * *

"Doesn't Christmas T.V seem to get worse each year?" Rose pondered out loud.

"Yeah, it's always some good stuff, followed by rubbish." Mickey replied, his eyes firmly placed on the picture of some infants dressed as elves.

"True." Jackie sighed, raising her eyebrows in an unimpressed fashion as the reporter rambled on about how these little kids saved Christmas with their wishes for snow.

Rose tried her best to keep her eyes from averting to the Doctor. She focused on the screen, but it didn't help. She decided to give in, and turned her head slightly to glance at him. She smiled softly as she saw the Doctor, his head positioned comfortably on the arm of the sofa, his expression innocent and unknowing.

"I'd better get a move on, it's getting dark. Thanks for everything, Jackie. Merry Christmas, everyone." Mickey said as he struggled from the sofa, rummaging about in his pocket for his keys.

"Merry Christmas, Mickey." Rose and Jackie chorused, and Rose dragged her eyes from the Doctor to give him an urged smile and waved.

He bit his lip, and let himself out of the door.

* * *

The street lights shone a fake glow on the cold concrete as Mickey trudged towards his flat, his feet scuffing the ground. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

'Rose likes him.' He admitted to himself, though it hurt. He stared at the floor, and kicked a nearby stone along the pavement. 'She doesn't _like _him. She loves him.' A voice from somewhere deep in his mind spoke. He shook his head, and stalked on, all of his Christmas spirit perishing fast.

He tripped on a crack on the pavement.

"Dammit!" He yelled, and tightened his hands inside his pockets. He took a deep breath and moved on, edging carefully around the hazardous area of concrete, and moved off into the shadows.

* * *

Jackie yawned and stretched; her muscles tense from inactiveness from the last hour and a half.

"I dunno about you, but I'm going to bed. Night, Rose love."

"Night, mum, sleep tight." Rose breathed, pretending to be consumed in the program in front of her.

Jackie nodded, and sauntered off.

"Hey, you know, Doctor, you're a pretty rotten actor. I knew straight away when you where faking it, and when not."

"What was I faking? When?" He questioned, puffing air into his cheeks.

Rose rolled her eyes, grinning at the Doctor's act of innocence. She flopped on the sofa, positioning her head to the same angle of his.

"The view is much nicer if you open the curtains a little more." Rose whispered, and pulled the floral material a little closer, so the Doctor could observe the stars properly.

The Doctor smiled and nodded, glancing at Rose whilst she admired the view. Her face shone in the moonlight. He loved the way that it brought out the twinkle in her eyes.

"Anyway, I'll let you get on with your sleep. G'night, Doctor." She stood up, but was pulled back by his hand in which he had grasped her wrist.

"Stay with me." He smiled hopefully.

She tilted her head, but nodded, and settled back down on the sofa.

"But I hope you don't mind if I fall asleep on you." She smirked, feeling a blush creep up her neck.

"Not at all." He replied, gazing to the lit sky.

* * *

Jackie walked into the room, wondering why Rose hadn't been in her bed when she had gone to wake her. She was stopped in her tracks when she caught sight of Rose and the Doctor on the sofa, heads tilted together, identical smiles upon their faces.

Jackie took a step back, and felt herself relax. 'They look so cute. I don't have the heart to disturb them…' She thought, and retrieved a discarded blanket from the side of the sofa. Unwrapping it, she softly placed it over them, and left them be.

* * *

**Well, I personally though that was rather cute… And Jackie's reactions seem to be very motherly and kind hearted. Well, I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review! Don't make me do the puppy-dog eyes again…**


	12. New Earth

_**New Earth**_

"You sure you're alright?" The Doctor asked, concern woven into his voice, whilst throwing his coat onto a support beam.

"Yeah, I'm sure!" Rose answered brightly.

"Well…" The Doctor bit his lip awkwardly, thinking about the events of earlier today. One certain event couldn't stop surfacing. "As long as you're feeling Ok. No double vision or anything..?"

"Doctor, stop worrying! You're worse then mum when I have a temperature slightly higher then room!" She exclaimed, flopping down onto the jump seat.

The Doctor grinned sheepishly, and quietly added "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"That's awfully kind, but I think I can stand this one incident." She smiled softly. "Thank you, Doctor."

The Doctor nodded, and put his hands in his trouser pockets, his mind replaying the kiss over and over.

Rose noticed the look upon the Doctor's face, a look of unfocused and traces of grinning. She suddenly felt a little anxious, wondering whether The Doctor was thinking about the kiss…

'Shut up, brain! He is not! It's clear as day!' Her mind tried to argue, but even her head failed to say it in a truthful tone.

The Doctor had been looking at Rose the whole time that she had been having a debate over something in her head.

"Rose, you look tired. Do you want to go and have some rest?" The Doctor asked eventually, once he had snapped himself out of staring for no reason at her.

"Nah, I'm Ok." She yawned, grinning sheepishly after realising how sleepy she sounded.

"Really?" The Doctor questioned, trying to hide the small smile that kept on tugging at his lips.

"Of course!" She replied happily, and felt herself falling again like she had not so many hours ago.

The Doctor lunged forwards, and caught her in his arms.

"Well, you sure do look exhausted." The Doctor grinned, ignoring the slight blush that he felt creeping up his face.

"S-Sorry…" Rose stammered slightly, before noticing how close the Doctor's face was to hers.

"Urm… We should be helping each other up, shouldn't we?" The Doctor breathed.

"Yeah." Rose whispered.

Neither of them moved from their positions.

The TARDIS jerked suddenly, tearing Rose and the Doctor apart from each others grasp. Rose winced as she landed awkwardly on the floor.

The Doctor sprung up, and rushed to her side.

"You Ok there?" He questioned, offering her a hand.

"Worry guts." Rose grinned, and took it.

* * *

Rose had been staring at the wall for what seemed to be a lifetime. She turned over, and firmly shut her eyes, but to no avail. Sighing, she clambered out of bed, and walked towards the TARDIS control room, but stopped by the Doctor's room. After a moment of hesitation, she turned the door knob and shuffled towards the bed, where the Doctor lay.

She smiled wistfully at his innocent face. He looked so sweet… She leaned forwards, and kissed his forehead softly.

"Good night, my Doctor." She whispered.

"Good night, Rose." He replied airily, making Rose jump.

"You awake?" Rose asked, her face turning a shade of deeper red as he turned over to face her.

"Yes." He blew air in his cheeks. "Why are you blushing?"

"Huh? I-I'm not!" Rose stammered.

"Hey, I'm joking, Rose." He gave her a nervous smile, and sat up slowly, minding not to disturb the bed too much.

Rose grinned at his expression, her face still luminous.

"Why are you still awake? You should have been asleep hours ago." The Doctor concluded.

"Uh… Yeah. I couldn't sleep." She sighed, and sat on the floor.

It was then that he realised how adorable she looked without make-up and straight hair. He smiled at her.

"Well, if you can't sleep, why don't you just come in with me? I don't bite, but mind you, I do toss and turn a little." He chuckled.

Rose furrowed her brow, trying to figure out whether he was joking or not.

"What's that look for?" The Doctor puzzled. Had he said something wrong?

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering whether you where joking." Rose put it lightly.

"Nah, no joke." He moved over slightly, and gave her some space.

She clambered on the bed, her blush getting more and more burgundy.

* * *

After about an hour of talking and giggling, the Doctor and Rose settled down.

Rose felt her heart tug as she watched him, his soft expression making her feel nervous. How he fell asleep so easily, she would never know. She kissed his forehead, and closed her eyes, smiling contently.

* * *

**Well, here it is! Chapter 12! I hope you enjoyed this one. I don't know whether I got them a little too friendly, seeing as it is still early days, but I just couldn't resist! Once the scene was playing inside my head, I couldn't stop myself. Sorry if I lost the plot of cuteness…**


	13. Tooth and Claw

_**Tooth and Claw**_

"You're staring." The Doctor said suddenly, fixing Rose with an analytical look.

"Still getting used to you." Rose replied quickly.

The Doctor nodded, grinning at Rose.

"So, 1979 was a bit of a drag-"

"A bit? I got banished from my own Country!" Rose exclaimed, shooting him a grin.

The Doctor rolled his eyes playfully, and continued. "As I was saying, 1979 was a bit of a let down, but I know one piece of 1979 that can't **possibly **go wrong!!"

"Oh yeah? What's that, then?" Rose asked curiously.

"The Muppet movie!" The Doctor grinned, before jogging down the hallway, Rose in tow.

* * *

"Ah, it doesn't matter how many times I watch this movie, it just gets better!" The Doctor chuckled, passing the popcorn to a smirking Rose.

"Just out of interest, how many times have you watched this?" Rose questioned.

"That's like asking a cheetah how many spots it has! Urm… I think about 102."

"Cheetahs have 102 spots?"

"No! I watched the movie approximately 102 times."

"Blimey! I thought you where just bluffing when you mimicked all of the words." She smiled, and burst into fits of laughter.

"Hey, Rose, you're spilling the snacks everywhere!" The Doctor chuckled, grabbing the innocent bag of popcorn from out of harms way.

"S-Sorry, I-I-I just can't stop l-laughing!" Rose sniggered, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

The Doctor rolled his eyes mockingly, grinning. Yep, Rose Tyler definitely brightened up his life.

Rose swallowed a few times, trying to sooth the hysterical laughing that she had fallen into. She stood up, and cleared the discarded popcorn from her clothes; biting her tongue between her teeth, willing herself not to laugh.

"So, Rose Tyler, where are we going to next?" The Doctor asked, picking pieces of popcorn from his hair.

"Let's decide that when we come to it! Right now is time for…"

"PILLOW FIGHTS!" The Doctor interjected, and threw a pillow at her.

Rose fell back on the sofa, bewildered by the sudden hit.

"Rose? Are you-?" The Doctor began, but was hit in the face with a pillow by a certain grinning Rose.

"Don't mess with the master!" She laughed, and bellowed a triumphant cry.

"The _master? _Nope, I do believe that it is me who is-" Rose had hit him with another pillow.

"Stop yapping, Doctor!" She giggled, and quickly avoided the pillow aimed at her.

"Oh, now you've asked for it!"

* * *

The two sit on the sofa, exhausted from their war of pillows.

"I… Still… Think… It was… A tie…" The Doctor wined airily.

"No chance… I won fare and square, and you know it!" Rose stuck her tongue out playfully at him.

"Oh, don't you go there, miss Rose Tyler. The consequences may be dire!"

"Really? In what way?" Rose questioned him, a smile creeping on her face.

"In this way!" The Doctor grinned, lunging and tickling her.

"No! Doctor! Stop! Please!!" Rose pleaded between explosions of laughter.

"Feel the wrath of my almighty power!" The Doctor exclaimed, laughing cheerily.

'This is definitely going to be a memory to enlighten my spirits when I'm down…' He concluded, smiling at Rose's laughter.

* * *

**Well, how'd you like it? I hope it was Ok!! I really enjoyed writing this. It really brought back memories of how friendly and cute they where together… ;) Please don't forget to review! You know you want too!!**


	14. School ReUnion

_**School Re-union**_

"She alright?" Rose bit her lip, indicating towards the TARDIS doors with a nod.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be fine. She's still got K9, after all."

"I was starting to like her…" Rose sighed.

"Well, if she had decided to come, it would have gotten a little crowded in here, with the 3 of us plus her!" The Doctor grinned.

"Um… Thanks, Doctor." Mickey stepped out from the shadows, "Uh… I don't wanna get in the way."

"Nah, it's alright, Mickey! The TARDIS is just about big enough! And besides, everybody deserves a chance to see what's out there."

Rose shot Mickey a half-hearted smile. "You'll get used to it."

"Urm… I don't intend to stay long, honest." Mickey mumbled awkwardly.

"You stay as long as you like, I won't stop you." The Doctor smirked.

"Uh… Thanks."

Rose stood up, her arms crossed firmly.

"I'm gonna go and take a shower." Rose announced roughly, and shuffled quickly out of the room.

The Doctor watched her, as she paced into a jog to her room.

"Doc, I know that you… That you love her." He caught the Doctor's glance. The Doctor was surprised by the firmness in Mickey's voice, and the firm look in his darkened eyes.

"Huh?!" The Doctor furrowed his brow, his brain switching into rewind mode. Had he just said…?

"Look, Doctor, don't make me repeat it. You like her. No, you don't like 'er; you love 'er."

The Doctor stepped back, his mouth open to protest, but Mickey cut him off before the words had developed in his head.

"I'm not going to get in the way of that."

The Doctor stared at Mickey in disbelief.

"But I – But she – But we-" He stammered, his body tense. How was it _that _obvious? He didn't do anything that gestured love towards his Rose, did he? 'Of_ course _it's obvious. Otherwise Mickey wouldn't have picked it up!' His mind exclaimed. He blinked, his thoughts warped.

"And it's obvious that Rose loves you too…"

The Doctor softened considerably, Mickey's words repeating over and over in his mind.

"S-She does?" The Doctor breathed airily.

Mickey rolled his eyes. "I thought _I _was supposed to be the idiot?"

The Doctor found himself beaming.

"Well then!" The words slipped from his tongue.

"Huh?" Mickey tilted his head slightly, confused by the Doctor's reaction.

The Doctor's face fell. 'Oh dear. Not good.'

"Um… Rose and I are… Just friends!" The Doctor exclaimed, mustering up the most believable and light tone he could.

Mickey rolled his eyes again.

"_Of course you are_."

"Mickey, don't give me that tone." He swallowed, "You have absolutely no proof whatsoever that she loves me."

"Yeah I do, you should see the way she looks at you… It's full of love, mate. And she never stops talking about you whenever it's just Rose and me, and you and I both know that isn't the half of it." Mickey stood firm. He wasn't going to let the Doctor pass this by like he had so many times before.

The Doctor stared at the TARDIS console, his hearts tingling slightly. Maybe she truly and honestly did love him… 'You knew it deep down inside you. Always.' A small voice in the back of his head said.

"Well?" Mickey stood impatiently, trying to identify the Doctor's current mood.

The Doctor swallowed. "I love her." He sighed in his smallest voice.

Mickey looked at him, dumbfound. Had he just said-?

The Doctor blinked again. Had he just said that out loud?!

"I told you Mickey, we're just friends." He tried to make his voice clear and strong, but failed miserably.

Mickey raised an eyebrow, but didn't speak. He was still in shock of what he thought he had heard the Doctor whisper…

"Uh- Is that the kettle boiling?" The Doctor rambled, and anxiously scurried out of the room, leaving Mickey gaping after him

* * *

Rose brushed her damp hair briefly, before raiding throughout her wardrobe and dressing herself. She took a deep breath, and mustered up the most joyful smile she could, deciding to try and welcome Mickey to the TARDIS. She was hastily walking down the hallway, trying to conclude a sentence in her head. She heard a soft voice coming from the kitchen, and she; being Rose Tyler, decided to investigate. 

"How could I have said that!? In front of Mickey, too! 'I love her.'!? Oh yeah, that's really going to make Mickey think that we are just friends…"

Rose gasped, her heartbeat increasing dramatically. 'He might not be talking about me…' She thought, and decided to listen to some more before taking drastic measures.

The voice that was undoubtedly the Doctor's softened suddenly. "But I do love her…"

Rose swallowed hard, still puzzling over it. 'Could he be talking about Sarah Jane..?' She pressed her head closer against the wall, her heart still beating rapidly.

"Doc, you've gotten soft in your old age! You're not really… I mean…" A small sigh followed shortly, and footsteps sounded.

Rose was too shocked to move. It was as if her body was numb.

The door opened slowly, and The Doctor walked out. He jumped back when he saw Rose standing there, leaning against the wall.

"Rose!? W-What are you… Were you..!? I-I…" He stammered, feeling his temperature rise direly. Had she been listening!?

She stared at him blankly, her brain refusing to function properly.

He grinned almost sheepishly, and started backing away down the hallway, his expression turning to panic the moment Rose was out of sight.

"What was I thinking!? Announcing it out loud?!" He whispered harshly to himself; hitting his head in embarrassment more than anything.

* * *

Rose blinked, feeling herself being sucked back into reality. She could still hear the words echoing repeatedly inside her head… 'But I do love her…' 

She slid down the wall, her mind a muddle. 'But I do love her…'

He loved her… He loved her… He loved her…

She jumped up, beaming brightly. "I love him! I LOVE HIM!" She yelled, and skipped along the hallway, her emotions taking total control over her brain.

* * *

**Ahahahaha ;) Well, that was… Unexpected.? But I hope you liked it nonetheless. And no, I couldn't resist adding the ending. ;) Sorry if it sort of ruined their sweet relationship… And thinking about it, I think I just messed up Doomsday o.o But I hope that you like it ;-)**


	15. Girl in the Fireplace

**A/N:**** Urgh… For once in my life I **_**hated **_**writing a chapter… But I had to be fair to ****Reinette. She could have kept the Doctor, but she sent him back out of the goodness in her heart. Even though I grimace at the thought, she does deserve a little respect for that action… (Though I will **_**NEVER **_**forgive her for kissing the Doctor whilst Rose was trapped away in another dimension of some sort… And I shall also never forgive the Doctor for leaving Rose, even if he had made sure that Rose could get back home safely. ;)**

**

* * *

**"Mickey, d'you think he'll be alright?" Rose pleaded Mickey. Her worried tone distracted Mickey from his thoughts. 

"Rose, he's the Doctor." He replied bluntly.

"That's not an answer…" She crossed her arms, her glance set firmly on the ground.

"Yeah it is, Rose. Think about it, since when had the Doctor never been 'alright'?"

"I guess…" She turned to Mickey, her eyes clouded with emotion. "D'you think he'll come back..?"

"'Course he will, Rose. He cares deeply 'bout you. And anyway, he wouldn't just leave you – us -- here without a way out. 'Cause that's just not the Doctor." He placed a hand softly on Rose's slightly trembling shoulder. "If you don't trust in me, then trust in him."

Rose puzzled over Mickey's calm reaction. Had he had a talk with the Doctor about something? The Mickey she knew would be freaking out, yelling about how her 'wonderful' Doctor had left them stranded in the midst of an unknown spaceship that belonged to some sort of killer androids.

"Thanks…" She mumbled, heaving a sigh. "She was so pretty… So smart…"

Mickey tilted his head at her, but after thinking it through, he knew she must have been talking about the girl in the fireplace. He had no idea how to react to Rose's small statement, so he kept quiet. Rose averted her glaze to the floor, feeling tears well up in her eyes. 'How could he have done this? Just left me in the dust, whilst he runs off to save some pretty French girl?! If he really cared about me, he wouldn't have deserted me in this way…' She tensed suddenly. 'No. He didn't desert me. He would never do such a thing. He would come back.' She assured herself, and stood up straight.

* * *

"But anyway, I really think that he – Rose, are you listening to me?" Mickey put down his piece of toast, fixing Rose with an unapproving look.

"Huh? S-Sorry Mickey, my mind was elsewhere. You where saying?"

Mickey sighed, and nibbled his toast. "I was saying that he'll be alright; 'Just think he needs a few moments to himself."

"What'dya think is wrong..?" Rose asked carefully. Emotion was being drawn back into her eyes.

"I d'no… But he'll tell you if he wants. You are, after all, his best friend…" 'Yeah, and much more…' His mind added, much to Mickey's disgust.

Rose nodded, and pushed her plate away slowly.

"I gotta go find him, make sure he's Ok an' all…" She babbled, before shooting down the hallway. Mickey sat there, shaking his head. 'Good god, she really _does _love him… And she's starting to even _sound _like him…'

* * *

The Doctor heard Rose's distant footsteps sounding down the hallway. He stayed in his position in the jump seat, staring unfocusedly at the console. He braced himself for a traditional Tyler tycoon.

"Uh… Hello, Doctor…" She walked in slowly, as if not to disturb him. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Why wasn't she yelling?

Rose got the wrong idea.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt… I'll be in my bedroom, if you need me…" She turned to leave, but was stopped by a mere whisper from the other end of the room.

"Stay…"

Rose swung her head around to face the Doctor, her expression compassionate.

"I – I'm sorry, Rose. So so sorry…" Rose blinked.

"'S alright. No harm done." She smiled weakly. "But it's you that I should be apologizing to…"

The Doctor's confused look returned.

"Hmm?"

"I was so caught up in you leaving me, that I started blaming you for it. Wasn't your fault, though… It was mine."

The Doctor shook his head, a glum expression surfacing.

"No it wasn't, Rose. It was my fault. You and I both know that. I left you without warning. You didn't even know whether I was going to return. You had every right to hate me for a while…" He heaved a sigh, before looking Rose directly in the eye. "Sorry if I scared you…" He smiled faintly at her. She returned it, and perched on the very edge of the jump seat.

"You did. I thought you weren't going to come back for me." She swallowed. "Please don't do it again, Doctor. Promise me."

The Doctor felt his hearts twist at the saddened look upon her face.

"I promise, Rose Tyler. I promise." He swept her into a comforting hug.

Rose found that he was hugging her closer and firmer than usual. She smiled into his shoulder.

"Thank You, Doctor." She gave him a watery smile.

The Doctor restrained, but then felt himself hugging her so firmly that he could barely breathe.

"But in return, I need you to promise me something." He released her, and grasped her shoulders, making her glance stay on him.

"If I'm not back after 5 and ½ hours, then move on. Don't wait after me. No good will come of it. Of course, I'll do everything in my strength and over to get back to you, but please don't spend long waiting. Look what happened to Sarah-Jane... To Reinette… They both spent years waiting, and I arrived too late."

The Doctor looked at the floor, hating himself. He had let so many of his friends down… Not only his companions, but his friends and family. His planet.

"I can't promise that, Doctor."

The Doctor's head jerked up.

"What?"

Rose shook her head, and averted her gaze to the floor.

"I'll always wait for you…" She whispered, and was surprised when the Doctor wrapped her tightly in his arms, resting his cheek on her head. She felt powerless as stifled sobs came from the Doctor. She had never seen him so poignant before, and it really tugged at her heart. She wrapped his arms around his waist, and held him as he blubbered.

"Shh… 'S alright…" She whispered, inhaling deeply as she felt her eyes brimming with tears. Somehow, she felt his pain. Seeing him like that made her want to curl up and die.

The Doctor sighed, and kissed the top of her head softly.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, Doctor." Rose choked. It honestly was killing her heart, seeing her beloved Doctor in this state.

He nodded and gave her a small smile.

"C'mon, let's go and watch some T.V. There might be some of those American dramas that you secretly adore."

"I do not!" He laughed weakly, smiling as brightly as he could bring himself to and wiping his eyes, before releasing her slowly.

She stood up, and offered him her hand, grinning and saying one word as she did so.

"Run."

* * *

"Humans." The Doctor muttered underneath his breath, rolling his eyes at the imbecile that had just admitted that he 'Wasn't smarter than a 10 year old'. "Lord knows what this show would be like if it was 'Are you smarter than a 900 year old time lord'. They probably wouldn't get the simple ones correct!"

Rose rolled her eyes. It had taken no time at all for the Doctor to bounce back. She was glad that he was happy again, but his anonymous yelling at the television screen was putting her off a little.

The Doctor flicked over the channel, still murmuring rapidly under his breath.

* * *

**Well, how was it? Ahahaha xD It took me no time at all to step over the small dilemma of Reinette, and turn it into a cute-but-sad sobbing saga. After all, if you watched 'The Sound Of Drums' (Part two) when the Master died, then you can have a vague idea of the Doctor when he is mildly upset. But anyway, please review!! It makes me smile ;) **


	16. Age Of Steel & Rise of the Cyberman

**-Yawn- so, here I am at 23:18… And due to my late night partying last night, I am just about ready to fall asleep on the desk here and now. **

**Alright, so where about's are we?? Oh, 'The**** Age of Steel/Rise of the Cybermen'. Oh, I just **_**love **_**writing gloomy fictions about Mickey. Joy. Nah, I'm just kidding. I actually got quite attached to Mickey the idiot. His character was kind of nice and all. So here I go! **

**P.s: If I mess this up, I'm sorry. My brain has gone into some sort of mental lapse, and refuses to come out. In other words, I'm currently brain-dead. But I'll try!!**

**

* * *

**Jackie glanced at the Doctor whilst Rose moped. The sight of Rose was digging into the Doctor's chest. She had never seemed this upset before… Except from when he had regenerated that one fateful Christmas. And what a Christmas it turned out to be! He was interrupted from his thoughts as Jackie nudged him, a clearly puzzled expression washing over her face. 

"Doctor, what is it? She's making no sense! Where's Mickey?!" She babbled, getting more and more bemused by the second.

"Mickey is where he belongs." The Doctor answered carefully, watching Rose. A small twinge inside of him echoed throughout his body. He wanted to comfort her, to tell her that everything would be alright, but it would probably do no good. After all, it was better to get the emotions out at the beginning. The Doctor understood that Rose had just lost somebody dear to her. She had loved Mickey, even if it wasn't in the way she had used to, but she had loved him nonetheless. He swallowed the forming lump in his throat, and stepped into the TARDIS. The poor girl was a little battered after their previous escapade.

* * *

"You need some fixing up, don't you?" The Doctor murmured softly to the TARDIS. He smoothed the edge of the console, and pulled his sonic screwdriver from his coat pocket. 'It's going to be a long day…' The Doctor thought warily, as he removed the plate of the TARDIS floor, and started fiddling with the wires.

* * *

Jackie looked up from her cooking as the doorbell rung. The shape outside was none other than the Doctor. 

"Oi, I've got to have a word with you!" Jackie yelled as quietly as possible, trying not to disturb Rose, who was in the other room content with sleep.

The Doctor gulped, and braced himself for a Jackie slap. He was surprised to find that there wasn't one awaiting him. Jackie was looking at him with motherly passion in her eyes.

"Look; My Rose adores you. An' I know we don't always get along…"

"Understatement of the centaury…" The Doctor said under his breath.

Jackie ignored it, and continued.

"But she comes before me. So that forces me to make a truce at least for a couple of hours, just while Rose is in this state. Now; tell me about Mickey."

The Doctor bit his lip slightly, before beginning.

"He chose to stay in the parallel universe. He felt he had a place there. Seeing as his 'parallel self' was killed, Mickey decided to fill in for him."

Jackie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "But wouldn't that make a hole in our world? With Mickey not returning and that?"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. For the first time in her life, Jackie was catching on! "It might, but seeing as it didn't really make a big impact on this earth, well – not a noticeable one – then we _should _be alright for the moment." The Doctor crossed his arms. "Happy?"

Jackie opened her mouth to say something, but then decided against it, and nodded subtly.

"Rose thought that you had left her. Go and make her aware that you're still here for her. She needs **your **support right now, not mine."

The Doctor threw her a puzzled look, but restrained when flames grew in Jackie's eyes.

"Don't give me that look! Jus' get in there!"

The Doctor edged out of the small hallway, and into Rose's bedroom, where she was asleep.

He swallowed, and whispered a small "Hello."

Rose stirred, and pulled the blankets up closer to her chest.

The Doctor placed a kiss on her forehead, before whispering "I'm always here for you, no matter what."

"I know."

The Doctor jumped back, as the sleeping Rose grinned.

Furrowing his brow, he inspected Rose. Was she asleep? Seemed that way. Shrugging, the Doctor tiptoed out of her room.

* * *

Rose yawned and stretched. It wasn't until she was halfway across her room until she remembered the earlier events that had happened. 

Her brain was a muddle all of a sudden as she woke up properly. Had the Doctor left!?!? She sped into the lounge, and was relieved when she saw the Doctor slumped over the sofa, watching whatever was on the television set. He looked up, and gave her a small grin.

"Hello Rose, how are you?" He asked, a dose of concern woven into his voice.

She ignored his question and lunged at him, hugging him tightly.

"You're still here!" She sobbed mercifully.

The Doctor smiled sadly before wrapping his arms around her.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Rose Tyler."

* * *

**Yet again, that was… Unexpected… But I hope it worked! Reading it through, it wasn't half as bad as I expected, but maybe that's just my point of view…**

**-Yawn- I think I'm going to go to bed soon…**

**Anyway, please review! It'll make me smile ;)**


	17. The Idiot's Lantern

**A/N:**** Yes!! I love love **_**LOVE **_**this episode!! I am currently in a genuinely Doctor/Rose mood, and seeing as this episode has some Doctor/Rose moments in it, then this should be a joy to write. Hopefully, this should be easy! ;)**

**

* * *

**Rose limped into the TARDIS, groaning at the sharp pain on the heel of her foot. 

"Now I remember why I always wear trainers! These bunions are the size of bagels!!" She sighed and flopped down on the jump seat, tugging at her shoes.

The Doctor ran his fingers throughout his hair "I can't believe humans actually put up with this gunk in their hair. It's unruly!" He coiled his goo-stained fingers, shuddering. "I'm going to wash this out."

The Doctor sped down the corridor, wiping his hands on his trousers.

Rose watched him go, smiling.

He had been unusually quiet for a while. Whilst Rose was socializing, the Doctor was towering over her, as if to protect her from harm. Rose took this as a kind gesture, but she got a little perplexed by it. Had something happened??

Rose screwed her face up in concentration.

There was one small memory that plagued her mind. There was an evil laugh, then an absurd flash of light. She remembered a diminutive scream… Her scream… But the rest lingered in darkness. She had remembered waking in an office of some sort, and making her way out to the street, searching for the Doctor among the jolly crowd.

Their hug had brightened her spirits considerably. It was so warm and friendly, and even loving. Not a friendly love… True love.

Rose blinked, noticing that the pace of her heart had increased. Smiling, she stood up, and walked carefully to the kitchen

* * *

The Doctor closed his eyes and raised his head into the speeding droplets of boiling water. He couldn't remember the last time he had washed… He averted his mind to over matters; like Rose. 

Thinking of Rose, his mind wandered to the subject of the party. Many had cooed over him and Rose; thinking that they were a couple. Quite frankly, the Doctor had no problem that people thought that they were together. In fact, he enjoyed it. After all, he did refer to him and Rose as a couple nowadays.

In the back of his head, he had packed away a dream that he had once had. It was a beautiful dream; better then any before. Even better then ones of his home planet being restored.

It had started off with Rose and the Doctor standing in a small church in the midst of some unknown planet; Jack reading statements from the bible. Rose looked beautiful in her pearl white wedding gown, her smile brightening up the atmosphere. The Doctor was wearing a tuxedo, and grinning identically to Rose. As Jack closed the holy book, he flicked his hand, and Rose and the Doctor kissed.

The dream had then flickered to a small house near a purple beach. The sky was a lush shade of lavender, and the grass was a strange burgundy that collided with the cherry sand and the green waves. The house was a mix of blue and silver; with yellow rose's hanging loosely over the roof.

Inside the window, the Doctor could make out two figures; Rose and himself. They were playing with a small child. The Doctor had felt his heart pang with lust at that thought…

He sighed and turned the knob; grasping the towel that was hung over the top of the shower, and strolled into his room.

* * *

Rose set down the two tea's that she had made, and waited for the Doctor. The TARDIS's transportable television flickered on as the TARDIS jerked. Rose screamed, and threw her cup at it. It fizzed for a moment; before going blank. 

Rose bit her lip. 'Oh dear; not good.'

She scrambled to the floor; picking up bits of shattered mug and mopped the T.V with her sleeve.

"Rose!? Are you alright!?!" The Doctor skidded into the kitchen; his suit damp from shoving it on to run to Rose's aid.

Rose blinked and nodded.

The Doctor glanced at her sleeve.

"Why's your sleeve wet? And why is the TV..."

Rose stepped back; raising her arms defensively.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to… I mean, it just shocked me."

"Shocked you?" The Doctor gasped; misunderstanding.

"N-No; not in that way. The TARDIS jerked, and it turned on automatically, which frightened me, and my tea sorta got… Well… I've had enough with television for a while."

"Oh. Well, that's Ok then; as long as your safe."

Rose tilted her head. He wasn't going to freak out about his beloved television being busted?

The Doctor blinked; before grinning like a madman.

"I know; if we can't watch TV, then let's play twister! Or cluedo! C'mon, I'll race you!"

Rose sighed and shook her head; her grin almost reaching the standards of the Doctor's.

* * *

"So; what you have to do is just _throw _it?" 

"Not only throw it, Doctor; you have to exchange hands with the other two." Rose told him for the 7th time. It was proving quite a challenge to teach the Doctor circus tricks.

"But when I throw it, my brain goes into auto pilot; and waits for the ball to come back down so I can retrieve it!" He winged.

"But Doctor, you've got to do it at the same time. I thought that your genius mind could overcome anything? Especially a trick that a seal can do!"

The Doctor winced.

"But seal's are actually rather intelligent. And they happen to do anything for bribery."

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Alright, let me help you." She stepped behind the Doctor; seizing his wrists.

"So now, you throw ball one up, like this." She jerked softly on the Doctor's hand, imitating throwing it.

"And then; you move ball two into the other hand, like _this_." She moved the Doctor's left hand right, and smiled up at him over his shoulder.

"Got it?"

The Doctor nodded; his blood pressure rising from Rose's face being so close to his.

"Great!" She trilled, but didn't move from her current position.

**

* * *

****Ahahahahaha: L, the power of juggling:D I hope you enjoyed it . Please review!! ;)**


	18. The Impossible Planet & The Satans' Pit

**A/N:**** Well; here it is… The impossible planet/The Satan's' Pit.**

**It's depressing now that I am acknowledging the fact the series two is drawing to an end; and we **_**all **_**know what that means… Goodbye Rose. –Sigh-. This chapter is going to get harder and harder to write as each minute passes… But Rose will never be forgotten. ****Never.**

**On a happier note; I have just purchased the Doctor Who Series Two Soundtrack! It is, to put it bluntly, fantastic. The vocals are so moving and totally relevant. I personally think that The Doctor's theme, Rose's Theme, and doomsday are the best of the bunch, but you may disagree. **

**The Doctor's theme is truly haunting; mysterious and lurking. You almost feel as if there is so much unexplored, and a secret past hidden behind the Doctor's naïve characteristics. Rose's theme is different. It's innocent and full of wonder. It fits in delightfully with Rose's character ;) Doomsday is different. It's full of emotion and even a twinge of disbelief. The vocals are daunting and sad; you can picture two loves loosing each other… **

**I congratulate ****Murray Gold on these brilliantly composed masterpieces! Well done! xD**

**Oh dear; I'm going into a ramble. Sorry! On with the fiction!!**

**

* * *

**Rose watched from the jump seat as the Doctor rushed around the TARDIS console in his child-like manner; in mid ramble. 

"Oh look at the poor girl; she's falling apart! Only yesterday she was in tip top condition!! I can't believe that… Rose; are you listening to me?"

"I _**was**_, but I lost you when you started babbling on about the perfection of the engine," She paused, and looked at the floor.

"Rose; what's wrong?" He stopped leaping about, and touched her shoulder reassuringly. "Is it about earlier today..?"

Rose nodded her head, feeling her body loosing all strength under the Doctor's touch.

"I was scared. Scared that you – that you wouldn't come back. I don't know what I would do if I had lost you…" She thrust her glance upon him, her eyes watering. "I was so, so scared." She shook her head, and jumped up to hug him.

The Doctor returned the firm grip that Rose held him with.

"I'd never leave you Rose. You know I'd always be with you; in here." He pointed a finger to her heart.

She held him closer, nodding. "And you know that I'd do anything and everything to get back to you. Nothing can keep you away from me, Rose Tyler. After all, I put up with Jackie, don't I?"

Rose laughed into his shoulder, swallowing the lump that had formed ever so suddenly in her throat.

"Oi; she's my mother."

"I know, I feel so sorry for you."

Rose rolled her eyes, and hit his arm playfully.

"Ida said you fell. Did you do it… On purpose?"

The Doctor grinned, tilting his head slightly.

"Oh, you know me all to well, Miss Rose Tyler." His grin faded. "I didn't want to just wait for the oxygen to run out."

She hit his arm again; but this time more seriously.

"You worried me sick!" Her hand gripped his arm, her face softening considerably. "I thought I'd lost you."

The Doctor was taken back by the sudden loss of the firmness in her voice. It had come out like a strangled whisper. The Doctor reached out and took her hand. At that very moment, he realized how well their hands fitted. As if a match made in heaven…

"Rose, I'm always here. Always with you. Just because I may not be _with_you; I will be thinking of you in here." He raised his hand to his chest.

Rose blinked, and felt the tears building again.

"Thank You, Doctor…" She lunged herself into his outstretched arms, droplets of water dampening the Doctor's coat shoulder.

He dropped a silent kiss on the top of her head; and lowered his head on hers.

"It's alright, Rose. Shh, please don't cry." He whispered softly to her. She held him tighter, her heart fluttering uncontrollably.

"S-So you decided you'd carry on and die alone?"

The Doctor hesitated. "Nobody wants to die alone, Rose."

"S-So why'd you leave her? Ida?"

The Doctor lowered his head.

"Because I didn't want to give up hope. Hope that I might make it back. To you. You know; I've never taken well to being a victim of having to give in to any type of dilemma."

Rose laughed weakly.

"But d'you know what, Rose? When I was confronted by Satan itself, guess what I said?"

Rose looked up to him, a grin spreading across her face.

"What?"

"I said that if I believed in one thing; just one thing, I believed in you."

* * *

**Aww… Well, what do you think?? ****I'm quite content with the way this chapter turned out. I hope you were too! Please don't forget to review:D **

**Sara**


	19. Love and Monsters

**A/N:**** Love and Monsters!! Well, seeing as the Doctor and Rose aren't in this episode much, I'll just have to make up a place for them to go to!! Oh, and you can bet that there is going to be fluff. Lots and lots of fluff. Fluff overload. I think you get the picture. Moving on.**

**I am currently happy, because I have just seen ****actual**** footage of Billie returning!! **

**on with the fiction!! xD**

**

* * *

**Rose felt her mouth drop slightly as she peered round the TARDIS door, observing her surroundings. 

"Where are we?"

The Doctor leaned out of the TARDIS, grinning at Rose's shocked expression.

"Oh, come on Rose; it's not _that _spectacular!! Good old Cornwall!"

He jumped out, followed closely by Rose, grinning like a mad man.

"So, let's go to the beach!!"

He grabbed her hand, and they ran, just like they always had. Together.

• •

"You have ice-cream all over your nose." Rose grinned, and wiped it off his face carefully with her sleeve.

He grinned and gorged more of his ice-cream, until it was at the point of it reaching his eyebrows.

Rose laughed and burrowed throughout their bag for a tissue. She drew one out, and handed it to him; rolling her eyes and beaming.

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, people were laughing, waves were lapping, and she was with the Doctor. Could things get any better?

The Doctor leaped up from his position next to Rose on a towel, and offered his hand.

"Would you care to dance?"

Rose laughed gleefully as he pulled her along the edge of the shore, skipping in circles as the waves washed over their feet.

• •

"Here, Rose. Put the flag on!!"

Rose giggled softly at his childishness. It was one of the things she loved most about him.

She placed the flag delicately on the mould of sand that the Doctor passed off as 'A knolci's burrow.'

Rose had absolutely no idea what a 'Knolki' was, but she was almost sure that the Doctor had made it up to make his sand castle look more impressive then the feeble bump of sand that she saw before her.

"Fantastic! Now, off to the chip shop!!" He hopped up, and sped off, Rose trying (and failing) to keep up with his pace.

• •

"Doctor, I do believe that you are avoiding the subject!" Rose trilled.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow in Rose's direction.

"Am not!" He blew air into his cheeks.

"Then tell me!!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. She could tell by the persistency in Rose's voice that she wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"Fine, fine, but you got to promise to keep this to yourself, Ok? I have a reputation to keep hold of, you know!"

Rose stiffened a giggle, and raised a finger to her lips.

"Not a word."

"And you've got to promise not to laugh."

Rose rearranged her face into an innocent expression, and nodded eagerly. She had a feeling that this was **definitely **going to be worth hearing.

The Doctor let out a small sigh, glancing around to make sure that the life filled street were getting on with their business.

"I had to dress as a woman once."

Rose blinked, and bit her lip hard, willing herself not to burst into laughter. After all, she _had _promised.

The Doctor threw his glaze skywards.

"I **knew **that you were going to laugh! I _**knew **_it!!"

Rose shook her head, grinning uncontrollably.

"No, no. I'm actually quite touched that you trusted me with your darkest secret."

The Doctor rested his eyes on Rose again, and gave her a sheepish smile.

"You won't tell anybody?"

Rose smiled, and tightened the grip of her hand on his.

"Not a soul."

• •

Rose watched the Doctor as he stuffed his face with chips.

"What wis wit?" The Doctor spluttered questioningly.

Rose laughed and turned her head to the window.

The Doctor blinked at Rose, then shrugged and dug into his greasy goods.

"Today was really great; no running all about some unknown place defending the Earth."

The Doctor swallowed.

"You don't enjoy saving the Earth with me?"

Rose turned her attention to the Doctor quickly.

"I do, Doctor, honestly!"

The Doctor chuckled at the panic written on her face.

Rose relaxed, and continued.

"I meant, you know, at peace because no aliens are trying to claim the universe or what ever. And it's just us. Spending a day together." Rose smiled sheepishly at him.

"Yes. It was fun. We should do it more often!" He ate the last of his chips, before springing from his seat and adding "Race you to the beach! Last one there's a rotten egg!"

Rose laughed and followed the Doctor out of the chip shop, and down the small alleyway leading to the beach.

• •

"The sunset's beautiful." Rose breathed, smiling as she adjusted her head more comfortably on the Doctor's shoulder.

"Yep. The best sunset's are always in Cornwall!" The Doctor smiled softly as he felt Rose's hair brush his cheek.

"Hmm…" Rose sighed sleepily.

The Doctor's glance wandered to Rose's face.

She looked happy. The Doctor took off his coat and wrapped it round her slightly shivering shoulders.

"Thank you." She pressed a kiss on the Doctor's cheek; and closed her eyes.

The Doctor let out a deep breath that he hadn't even known he had been holding. He tilted his head towards Rose's, smiling.

Today had been truly **fantastic**.

• •

The Doctor had stopped thinking every few seconds to have a quick glance at the sleeping Rose. She looked so innocent, leant against him, her head close to his.

He blushed slightly at this thought.

Turning back to the sunset, he sighed. He had a feeling that soon, their little break would be over. As if on queue, Rose's ringtone blurred. The Doctor scrambled to get it, afraid it might wake Rose. He answered it and whispered into it.

"Hello?"

"Doctor?" Jackie's voice boomed down the phone.

"Shh!! She's sleeping. What is it?"

"Well, there's this man that I've met. He seems very eager to meet you."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Really? What's his name?"

"Elton. Elton John."

The Doctor blew air from his cheeks.

"Why does he want to meet me? Wait… How does he know who I am?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. Typical Doctor, wanting all of the information.

"_**I don't know.**_ Perhaps you should ask him in person."

The Doctor sighed.

"Fine, fine. We'll be there in – say – five minutes?"

"Alright then."

The Doctor withdrew the phone from his ear in disgust.

"She cut me off!!"

* * *

_**Well, **_**who suspected that? I hope you like it. I sort of rushed the end, seeing as I was reminded of a piece of homework that has been lurking in the shadows for weeks on end, and I have to complete it sooner or later. –Sigh- **

**Oh, and please forgive me for repeated phrases or words. I'm only a small girl of 11! (:**

**Oh, and I would just like to thank YOU, the reader, for stumbling through my many chapters with no meaning. It means the world to me!**

**Please review, if it's not too much of a bother… -Puppy dog eyes-**


	20. Fear Her

**A/N:**** So here I am at 4:38am. –Yawn- **

**I've just woken up, and something in my brain is forbidding me to return to sleep. So I decided that I would make a start on a new chapter!! **

**Thank you to all of you past reviewers, it really made me smile. (: **

**So, where are we along the series two time line then?? I do believe it's 'Fear her'. Well, on with the fillers!!**

* * *

Rose stood and watched impatiently as the Doctor and Trish were engaged in a conversation. 

Rose was thinking silently.

'There are so many things that he hasn't told me, and yet here I am, trusting him with my life.' Rose frowned at this thought.

'No. I trust him because I love him. I know a lot about him, but there is just some that he would prefer not to tell me. I'm not going to nag him rotten about it, am I? After all, it's his decision.'

Rose raised her head as the Doctor let out an explosion of chuckles.

She trusted him.

'But he forgot to mention that he was once a father?'

Rose remembered the huge pang of jealously and disbelief washing over her as she had heard the words slip from his mouth.

But it was stupid and rather self-centred of her to believe that he had never had a family in 900 years. And who knows? It might have been one of those things, like maybe he had adopted them from somewhere?

Rose rolled her eyes at herself. Sighing, she looked up to the sky. A firework exploded in the shape of a pink sparkling heart, and she felt a hand enclose around her hand.

"Let's stay and watch the fireworks for a while. They are serving hot dogs!!" The Doctor had chirped like a hyperactive 5 year old. Rose smiled, and let herself be dragged away into the crowd of observers.

• •

"Come on Rose, let's take a walk." The Doctor had suggested as casually as possible.

"Oh, Ok." She took his hand and they walked down the street.

"You can start questioning me now."

Rose stopped suddenly, and the Doctor turned to her.

"I don't want to question you. It is your life, and I know I can't be in all of it. You don't have to tell me anything." Rose said as firmly as possible.

The Doctor nodded solemnly, looking downbeat.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Rose blinked.

"For what?"

"For leaving so much in my life uncovered. You must have felt trapped out. And that's not what I want you to feel. Because you are the biggest part of my life, and you deserve to know everything."

The Doctor's glance wandered from the ground to Rose. He couldn't tell her that she _was _his world, could he? It might make her feel even more blocked out.

'But it's true Rose Tyler. You are my sun, my moon and all of my stars. My everything.' He thought, and grinned.

Rose smiled softly and tightened the grip of their hands.

"Ok, but only if you want too. I don't want to pressurise you."

The Doctor nodded again, this time happily, and began to explain.

• •

The Doctor leaped around the console, Rose grinning at him. She no longer felt a stranger to him. His words echoed in her head.

'The biggest part of my life.'

She beamed silently, as the Doctor rambled on at 95 mph.

"So _I _said… Rose? Are you listening?"

Rose snapped out of her daydream, and shot him an innocent smile.

"Of course."

The Doctor rolled his eyes playfully at her.

"Alright, what did I just say?"

Rose withdrew slightly.

"You said 'Rose? Are you listening?"

The Doctor chuckled.

"Before that."

"I haven't the foggiest." Rose admitted shamelessly.

"Thought not." The Doctor grinned.

Rose's grin suddenly faded.

"Doctor…"

The Doctor glanced up. From her expression, he knew that it wasn't going to be something that they could laugh about.

"When Chloe took you…"

The Doctor nodded, urging her to go on.

She looked up at the Doctor.

"Where you… Afraid?"

The Doctor frowned slightly at her pleading look. He nodded slowly, looking at the pannel before him.

Rose smiled weakly.

"I was too."

The Doctor glanced up at her from the other side of the console.

"When you where no where to be seen, I was screaming inside my head. I was worried. Worried that you wouldn't make it back. Worried that… That I might never see you again."

The Doctor felt a sudden pang of sorrow.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Rose. That's the last thing I'd want you to do."

"I knew that, so I decided that I'd stand up with you. Forever."

The Doctor smiled at her comment, and grasped her in a warm hug.

"You, Rose Tyler, are absolutely amazing!"

He held her closer.

"Thank you." He breathed other her shoulder.

Rose smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder.

• •

"C'mon, let's go home." Rose smiled.

The Doctor froze.

"Home?"

"Yes; home. Where we eat and sleep?"

The Doctor smiled softly.

"You mean the TARDIS."

"Yes; where else did you think?"

The Doctor's grin broadened.

"Never mind. Yes, let's go… Home."

He offered her his arm, and she took it happily.

"Home is where the heart is, after all."

• •

"Doctor; can we stop off at Mums? I have a _tonne_ of washing to do."

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Do we _**have **_too?"

Rose shot him a fake 'Tyler' look, before laughing softly.

"Yes, Doctor, we do."

The Doctor grimaced.

"Fine, but we're not staying long. My digestive system is still in the midst of breaking down the last Sheppard pie."

Rose hit his arm playfully.

"Oi. My Mum, remember?"

The Doctor slumped on the jump seat, puffing air into his cheeks like a moaning 3 year old.

"Oh, come on, Doctor. Imagine what she _could _cook for you if she didn't like you?"

The Doctor winced.

"Quite right. Though her change of heart towards me was quite startling. Did you have a talk with her?"

"Nope. But she does think you're cute."

The Doctor looked stunned.

"No!"

"Yup."

The Doctor looked scared.

"You'll protect her from me, wont you? Please?"

Rose laughed at his expression.

"You're a big wuss. But I love you anyway." She placed a kiss on his cheek, before walking in the direction of her room.

The Doctor watched her go with a soppy smile on his face.

Yes, one day soon, he would tell her exactly how much she meant to him, when he was less of a coward.

Until then he would just have to make sure she was always smiling, because her smile made everything seem much more beautiful, and lit up his hearts.

* * *

**Good lord! It took me an hour to write that?! My brain must be slow (:**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review. It makes me smile ('',)**

**(Insert witty Doctor who goodbye.) **


	21. Army of Ghosts & Doomsday

**Oh no… It's **_**this **_**episode… Well, maybe this'll help me slightly, seeing as I have never tried writing emotional things before. I hope I do it justice. Oh; I don't expect that anyone will cry. But if you do:**

**1. I will be thoroughly surprised.**

**2. I will be quite happy!**

**3. I apologize!! **

**But the probability that you will is low.**

**Alright, I will stop warbling, and let you move on (':

* * *

**

_**Doomsday**_

The Doctor stood there silently, his mouth shaped to say the three words he had waited so long to tell her. Tears where rushing down his face, and settling on the dimple of the side of his lips. He could taste the salty tang. Swallowing, he closed his eyes and lowered his head. His one true love, gone forever.

The one person who he had cared about, taken by the Daleks.

They had taken everything from him now. First his family and his friends; his home, and now his only love.

The Doctor raised a hand to his face. He was so shocked by the past events that he couldn't believe it.

Surely it was just the essence of a bad dream? He would awake suddenly; and Rose would be by his side, holding his hand and smiling. Like she always had been. Through everything. They had done it together.

The Time Lord felt his hearts twist violently. He felt like breaking down and screaming as loudly as possible. Everything he had cared for, had loved, gone in an instant.

Rose. His Rose. The Doctor bit his trembling lip. He had been nothing but a coward. A stupid coward. If he was brave, then he could have told her how she meant everything to him.

So many memories. So many times that he had wanted to tell her; but just couldn't.

"Rose."

The Doctor couldn't observe the room properly; it all just looked like a blurred mix of dim lights.

Why did it hurt so badly?? Why couldn't he tell her? Why didn't he? What was he going to do?

After a few more attempts of swallowing the forming lump in his throat, he walked slowly around the TARDIS. The air seemed so lank and colorless without Rose by his side, asking where they were off to next. He couldn't help but to glance up towards the TARDIS doors, just incase Rose was there. Just incase it had all been a mistake. A misunderstanding.

He longed for somebody to wake him from this terrible nightmare.

"Shh, old girl. She's where she belongs; with people who love her…" He trailed off at the last couple of words.

'But you love her, Doctor. And she loves you. She will never feel like she belongs.'

The Doctor shook his head slowly, more tears slipping down his face.

"No; Rose'll live through it. She's a fighter." He choked aloud, hunching over slightly.

'That is true, Doctor, but she will always wait for you. You know it just as well as she does.'

Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth. The most remarkable human that he had ever met. Bad wolf.

The Doctor leaned back on the console, his eyes blurry with emotion as he recalled the previous events.

"I lo- I – I love you…" Rose spluttered, tears streaming from her tightly closed eyes.

He had smiled sinisterly, and nodded. "Quite right too."

It had torn him from the inside out when Rose had given him a watery smile, and nodded helplessly.

"And I suppose…"

The Doctor screwed up his eyes. He felt the tears building. This memory seemed far too vivid.

"If it's my last chance to say it…"

The Doctor clenched his fists tightly, his knuckles feeling as if they where about to burst through the skin.

"I LOVE YOU ROSE TYLER!!" He yelled, shattering the horrid silence that lingered. Falling to his knees, tears falling freely, he burrowed his face into his hands.

He loved her with both is hearts, and he hadn't ever had the guts to tell her. He hated himself for this.

"Why couldn't I have just told her how I felt!? Why!?!"

He banged the TARDIS console in frustration. The pain that vibrated throughout his hand was no match to the war building in his hearts.

"R-Rose Tyler, I – I love you! I love you - I love you - I love you!!!"

* * *

**-Sniff- If you haven't already noticed, I am quite sad at the moment; and I think this slightly helped with this chapter. But guess what? Despite what I said earlier, I cried whilst writing this. I'm not sure if I'm just soft, but I'm not ashamed to say it.**

**I - I hope y-you like it… :')**

**P-Please review…**

**E-Every reviewer gets a cheese and pickle sandwich. (': **


	22. Rose's Doomsday

**Oops!! I got so wrapped up in the Doctor's emotions, I forgot Rose's point of view!! **

Or maybe I did it on purpose so that I am still on series two?

-Sheepish grin- What!? It's not my fault:P

* * *

Rose buried her face into Jackie's shoulder, weeping uncontrollably.

"Shh... It's alright, love. Here, you're going to start me off."

Jackie held Rose steadily as she tried to calm down. Slowly, she took Rose's hand and pulled her towards the car.

• •

Rose stared at the floor of the car, her brain transfixed with unending thoughts.

'What where his last words going to be? Will I ever see him again? What will I do without him? Will he ever get a chance to tell me?'

Rose felt the tears steadily building once again. She restrained from raising a hand to rub them away.

She swallowed the forming lump in her throat, and closed her eyes tightly.

The Doctor had always said 'If I'm not back after 5 ½ hours, then forget me, Rose Tyler. Don't waste your life away waiting for me like Sarah Jane. Live your life to the full, because I would never want you to miss out on life because of me.'

Deep down inside her, she knew that she would never forget the Doctor. She couldn't. She wouldn't.

She leant over, hiding her tear-stained face, whispering into her lap.

"I love you, Doctor. Forever and always."

Mickey blinked. His brain went into re-wind mode. Did Rose just say...!? Most probably... He glanced at Rose, but immediately wished that he hadn't. It hurt him to see her in such a deep state of inerrableness. She had loved him. Mickey winced slightly at this thought, but sighed and looked away. He had to face the truth. Whether it hurt or not.

Rose took a deep breath. She wasn't going to hurt her family over this. She could still remember him in her heart, but she would try and get on with her new life. She knew it was going to be hard, but it was what her Doctor had wanted, and she had to respect that.

She raised her head, and attempted a slightly strained smile. Unfortunately, it didn't last long. Next thing she knew, tears where rolling down her cheeks once again.

'I love him.'

• •

When the car had pulled to a slow halt, Rose had struggled out, and rushed into the huge hallway, feeling tears creeping up on her yet again.

She heard distant yells of her name, but ignored them, and carried on up the stairs into her room.

She ran in and slammed the door closed, before falling to her knees, bawling her heart out.

Her Doctor… The man she loved… The man she always will love…

She loved him dearly. More then anything, or anyone. The distant sound of the TARDIS's soft humming still echoed throughout her ears.

Tears dampened the carpet as she sobbed forlornly.

She felt a glimmer of hope as she wondered whether the void would give away one day, and the Doctor could come back to her.

Gazing at the ceiling, she bit her lip.

The past events haunted her…

--

"Can't you come through properly?"

The Doctor had smiled weakly.

"The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse."

She had restrained slightly at these words, but found herself laughing slightly.

"So?"

The Doctor's grin had broadened at her comment.

She had blinked a few times, before looking away, and almost immediately looking back again.

She could see the love and emotion in the Doctors eyes, as they let themselves be consumed by a loving silence, looking deeply into one another's eyes.

--

Rose felt suddenly despondent. 'Two universes would collapse.'

Cursing softly in her mind, she brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them. Her tears ran from her face and onto her trousers, fading into the material.

"Why did it have to be like this!? Why!?!" She hit the floor in frustration, tears falling freely.

Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth. She remembered one of the Doctor's quotes.

'To defend the good of others, you must give.'

She had saved the Earth from the wrath of the Daleks, and the destruction of the Cybermen.

She had saved to many lives that day.

It was a shame that that was the very day she had died. Inside her heart.

* * *

**-Nervous laugh- I hope you like it (:**

**I don't expect you to feel any emotion with this one. It wasn't very good…**

**But anyway, I understand if you don't want to review this chapter. **

**But if you could, I would really appreciate it .**

**Well… I guess it is 'The Runaway Bride' Next. **

**I think it was terrible how they sort of ruined the emotional moment with Cathrine/Donna…**

**Though I heard that Russell actually **_**did**_** make the Doctor's crying scene much, ****much**** longer, but they had to introduce series 3 somehow… Shame they couldn't do it a little more… subtly. **

**But maybe that's just my opinion (:**

**So yes, if you are still reading this utter rubbish, though you are most probably not, then please review!! It makes me happy .**


	23. The Runaway Bride

**Well, here's Donna's little chip-in! **

**I'm still rather glum about not being able to write about Doctor/Rose now, but hopefully in her absence, I can write about how he misses her, and how he see's Martha not as **_**herself**_**. And who knows? I **_**might**_** even write a chapter or two set in Rose's world, as she thinks about the Doctor. Let's see how it goes! (:**

* * *

••

Donna twirled her fork carelessly over the greasy skin of the Christmas turkey, thinking through the past events.

It had never actually crossed her mind until today that their might be life forms other than humans in the galaxy. She always had her thoughts set on other things – more important things. Like weddings, for example.

She heaved a sigh, remembering that she was no longer engaged. Biting her lip subtly, she shot her glance out of the window.

She had learnt a valuable lesson in life today – 'Expect the unexpected.'

Donna raised one eyebrow.

'Good God, I'm starting to sound like a bloomin' Alien. Nobody's gonna take me seriously about all this alien stuff. And just who is this 'Doctor'?'

Donna felt herself drop slightly as she remembered the forlornness in his eyes when he had been talking about this 'Rose'. That was mostly of what her small trip with the Doctor had consisted of. He obviously felt for Rose, as she most probably did for him.

She had acknowledged those longing, love woven looks at the reception and rooftop. Looks of up-most sorrow, and a permanent mist in his melted chocolate eyes. Oh yes, even a blind man could tell how he felt for this 'Rose'. More than friendship. Much, much, much more.

Donna looked up to the stars. There was more to this Earth. She wasn't sure whether this was a good thing or not, but the Doctor seemed to be on the positive side. After all, with the Earth being defended by The Man in the Blue Box, nothing could go wrong, could it?

Donna rested her head on her hands, pondering over how Rose might have left him. She couldn't come back, that was for sure. Possibly… Death? She shuddered slightly at that thought. No, the Doctor had told her that she was still alive, just… Lost. Maybe the Doctor did slip up sometimes. But surely it was an accident of no fault of his own? Donna blinked suddenly, a thought washing over her. What if Rose wasn't human? It would figure, considering… But then again, most aliens don't live in a flat and celebrate Christmas. The Doctor must have loved Rose, seeing as he had celebrated with her. Aliens just don't celebrate Earth holidays. Perhaps it was for the best that she hadn't been interested in his offer. Donna wasn't sure, but she knew that she had some thinking to do. Carefully, she pushed the plate away, and retreated to her bedroom, lost in thought.

••

The TARDIS relaxed into floating in the vortex as the Doctor strode around the control panel, fixing wires and such that didn't really need to be fixed as usual. If he didn't keep himself busy, he would lose all the composure he'd fought so hard to keep all day.

He'd already had a few dents. The endless amount of Blondes dancing at the reception, the perfect view of where _**she**_ had once lived everyday London life, and where they had once spent Christmas. And what a magical Christmas it had been.

Donna certainly didn't seem to be the type that would care about your past. When she had asked Rose's name, he had withdrew slightly. It had hit him that he hadn't said her name once. Like he couldn't. Like it pained him. He had reffered to her as 'My Friend'.

He sighed, and resigned from fixing the perfectly working navigation system. It _**had**_ pained him. Like a thousand knivesunforgivingly digging inhis chest. An endless war with no survivors. Just broken hearts.

He hadn't even had time to process what had been said on Bad Wolf Bay.

He remembered how, ironically, the Time Lord had run out of time.

He had braced himself to tell her everything. How special she was. How much he was going to miss her. How he would think of her every day. How he would always watch the void on the TARDIS screen, just in case it altered, and he could return to her. Most importantly, how much he loved her, and how he always had, and always would.

The Doctor threw his glance upwards as the wires in front of him mixed into a blur. He wiped his eyes vigorously on his sleeve, feeling a rush of anguish wash over him. He'd always said 5 ½ hours. Something deep inside him twanged. He knew Rose was going to wait much longer then that. And he knew he was too.

She had said that she loved him and he felt trapped between elation and devastation as he saw how much it was hurting her.

He remembered that strong urge to pull her into his arms, where she belonged, and tell her everything would be alright, and that she would always be in his heart. But it was impossible. But he wouldn't give up hope. He owed that to Rose.

He only wanted one person to hold her hand throughout the universe, and she was stuck with no return.

He couldn't imagine life without Rose now. He had been with her for so long, that he couldn't help looking around, as if she was going to pop her head from a corner, and give him that happy grin that he loved so dearly.

He had been travelling with no aim other then to rid the Earth of the endless plagues that seemed to rise to their own account. But he wasn't living, not truly.

He had never realised what life was about until he met Rose. That was when he discovered that life was about finding somebody to care for, somebody who loves you, somebody who is willing to put their life on the line for your safety, somebody with whom you discover a new emotion. He hadn't been living before, he had just been roaming. And his heart didn't wish to roam any longer, for it had found residence.

He stopped and sat heavily on the jump seat. Ignoring it wasn't helping, it was just making the urge even harder and more painful to control. His head and hearts ached nauseously.

The Doctor dropped his head in his hands and let out a stifled sob. Tears flooded from his face, finally hours after running around Cardiff with a Bride and gigantic spiders. He could hardly believe that he had managed to keep it bottled up for so long. His body shook with grief and loss as he whimpered forlornly. He couldn't remember the last time he'd cried over anyone. This worried him slightly. He hadn't ever gotten that attached to anyone before, he'd never loved anyone like this before, he couldn't have done, otherwise it would've hurt, leaving them behind or losing them, just as much as it did now.

The Doctor cried until his body ached and he felt exhausted. Dragging himself from the jump seat he wondered along the corridor to his seldom used bedroom. After washing his face he flopped on his bed and closed his eyes as sleep crept in.

He would always miss her, always love her, always be proud of her, and always have hope in her. He still wished that she was with him this very moment, laughing and smiling like she always did, but he knew that Pete's world would definitely benefit from her presence, just like he always had. And he knew, no matter what, Rose would always be with him, in his hearts. As the last of his tears trickled down his face, he only knew one thing.

He loved Rose Tyler.

* * *

**-Content Sigh- Well, how was it? I hope it wasn't as bad as I thought it was. But if you like it, thank you! **

**Smith and Jones next… I might need some slight inspiration for it (:**

**Feel free to review:D**


	24. Smith and Jones

**Well, this week has been absolutely hectic. As well as juggling the never ending projects that my teachers seem to be throwing at me, it's also been party mania, and my cousin is no longer taking residence in our house (Well, not for a few weeks, anyway) so we have been helping him pack etc. **

**I know these aren't very good reasons, but hey, I'm writing now, aren't I? (:**

**Ok, this is going to be exceptionally hard, considering that this is Miss Jones entry, and seeing as I had a **_**teeny weenie**_** problem with Martha at first I will try my best to catch the actual episode as a whole. **

**I have a disease called Missing-Rose-itous. I was thrilled to discover that over 27000 people, and one certain time lord, are also infected by this lovely illness. (:**

**Alright on with the fillers!**

**--**

_**Smith and Jones.**_

The Doctor tried to ignore the disdainful feeling of guilt wash over him.

He knew why he had invited her along. He had invited her along because he didn't want to face it all alone. Though he hadn't made his mind up what _**it**_ was.

Defending the Earth? Saving millions from evil forces? The many creatures lurking in the shadows?

He felt a sudden unpleasant churn in his hearts.

Or, maybe…To face loss?

He blinked and looked sharply at the floor.

A part of his mind was laughing, telling him not to be so ignorant, saying that it was just so that she could witness the wonders of the Earth.

The other was crying out, as if in pain. 'Because you miss _**her**_.' 

He knew which side was right, even if it hurt him. He missed her. Ever so.

One thing was clear to him. Martha wasn't staying. He had promised her one trip. 

One trip only. 

And besides, he should stay alone for a while. He was hurting, and he was very sure that he didn't need a friend to help him through. The only friend that could save him now was his best friend. And she was trapped. 

So many things left unsaid…

So many things that _**should**_ have been said…

He leant against the console, closing his eyes and letting his brain drift with the sweet memories of himself with _**her**_. All the laughs, the hugs, the loving looks, the moments, the care for each other.

His thoughts slowly drew to a close as he thought about how flirty Miss Jones had been with him. This opened up yet more thoughts of Rose. She had never flirted with him, not unless he started it. Twisting the words that she had spoken into something else. She would just grin at him, her tongue between her teeth, and he would know that he had baited her.

That was definitely one of the things he missed. Being able to have a friendly laugh with his best friend, traveling throughout time and space. 

Of course, just because they didn't flirt didn't mean that they had no feelings for each other. On the contrary, they had many, many feelings. Such deep and caring feelings. This had not only been expressed at the beach. He had had feelings for Rose ever since he had looked into those hurting, emotional eyes while she watched the Earth perish. But they expressed it through hugs, hand holding, talking and loving looks and gestures. **Not **outright flirting.

He hated himself for doing that genetic transfer. Humans always take that the wrong way, no matter what the situation.

In his case, he was a 903 year old alien, trying to balance his mourning of his special friend now lost, and defending the universe.

He shouldn't have done it in the first place.

He made a mental mark to never do something again without thinking it through thoroughly.

But it didn't matter. After all, she had said that she was only interested in humans. He hoped for all he was worth that this was right. And she was returning home to her family. Just like Rose.

• •

Martha watched the Doctor closely as he leaped around the console like a hyper-active puppy, flicking random switches and turning knobs. 

She still found it hard to believe that he was an alien. He looked normal, like any other human. Though he was certainly _cuter_ then any human she had ever met. 

As he jabbered on about something unsystematic, she couldn't help letting her eyes slip to his behind every time he sprinted past or leant over the console.

The only thing that made her believe that he was _actually_ an alien was his time traveling machine. He called it the 'TARDIS'. Martha thought this was slightly stupid. It was only a machine; it wasn't as if it was a living creature, after all.

But then again, she also knew he had two hearts. She privately wondered if he had two of anything else…

'Bad Martha! God, since when has your professional mind altered to the level of a gutter?' She scolded herself, but noticed that she didn't remove her eyes from his behind.

"And so, if we _accidentally _land on some sort of mad planet, I give you full permission too hit me repeatedly over the head with an inflatable hammer. Not that you will find one, considering the TARDIS dislikes blow up things. She thinks they take up too much space. Personally I think that they are – Martha, are you listening?"

Martha dragged her eyes from his behind to his frowning face.

"Um… No, sorry."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and started prancing around again.

Martha let out a sigh of relief. He hadn't noticed _where_ her eyes had been set.

'_Just one trip to say 'thanks', then back home. I'd rather be on my own.'_

Martha looked at him sternly. He didn't _look_ like the type that would want to be alone. It had now occurred to her that he had lost somebody close. 

She had felt a small twinge of jealously at this, but it couldn't be helped.

And who knows? Maybe the Doctor would stop moping over his 'friend' and enjoy Martha's company.

• •

The Doctor certainly didn't want any more complications between him and Martha. Him and Rose had had one or two complications in the past. It wasn't Rose who was laying the complications. It had actually been the Doctor. Although Rose had appeared not to expect anything but friendship, the Doctor had always wanted to give her more. To go one step beyond friendship. To say everything. How much he cared for her. How he felt. How she was everything to him. 

But common sense and cowardliness had always taken over. Though the Doctor was sure that Rose would feel the same way, he was scared. Not only to what it might do to their friendship if Rose hadn't, but what would happen to _**himself**_. He had never felt like this for one of his companions before, and he had never been aware that you could feel apprehensive and lustful at the same time… The emotion had seemed much too human for a time lord.

But nothing could stop him loving and grieving over Rose, because he loved and longed for her far too much. 

Martha Jones was not going to stay. One trip only.

"So, forwards or backwards, Miss Jones?"

Martha looked fazed.

"Pardon?"

"Forwards or backwards in time?" He repeated.

"Oh. I don't know. Never really thought about that."

The Doctor grinned.

"Drivers option it is, then."

He did his merry dance around the console, jabbing at buttons in an unforgiving fashion, muttering to himself.

A sudden jerk launched them both off of their feet.

The Doctor scrambled up, and laughed gleefully.

Martha stood, and tilted her head towards the doors.

"What's out there?" She asked curiously.

"We'll just have to wait and see."

He shot her a mischievous grin, and followed her to the doors of the TARDIS, a spring in his step. 

• •

**-Cough cough- Well… Um… I'm not sure what to say really… :P **

**I hope you liked it! Please don't forget to review! Don't make me get the Cybermen on you…**

**If I don't update before Easter, I will take this opportunity to wish you all a Doctor Who filled holiday!! (I'm getting a chocolate Dalek Sec instead of an egg. Awesome! xD)**


	25. The Shakespeare Code

The Shakespeare Code

**The Shakespeare Code!! An absolutely FANTASTIC episode, I absolutely LUBIFY it! (I'm sure that the fact that Rose is mentioned twice helps… Heh. ) So yes, I hope you enjoy it, yada yada yada, and off we go!!**

**(Please excuse any wrong lines! I'm writing this off of memory, so it is guaranteed to have one or seven slip-up's. And while I'm at it, please excuse any wrong punctuation and/or spellings, I'm currently in the midst of a minor writing block, but hopefully it'll clear up soon )**

* * *

"After you." The Doctor shot Martha a large grin, and followed her out.

"Oh, you're kidding me." Martha shook her head in disbelief at the scene taking place in front of her. "You are **so **kidding me! Oh my god, we did it! We… traveled in Time!"

She gazed around in awe, her head spinning in a mix of joy and incredulity. "Where are we? Sorry, I have to get used to this, it's a whole new language. **When** are we?"

"Mind out!" The Doctor grabbed Martha's shoulders and guided her out of the path of the foul fluids that where being flung out of the window of the house above. "Somewhere before they mentioned the toilet. Sorry about that."

"I've seen worse. I worked Late-Night-shift before. But are we safe? I mean, can we move around and stuff?"

The Doctor furrowed his brow. "'Course we can. Why'd you ask?"

"It's like in the films! You step on a butterfly, and you change the future of the human race!"

"Tell you what then, don't… step on any butterflies. What have butterflies ever done to you?" He turned and started walking, Martha close on his tail.

"What if," Martha paused, grimacing at the substance covering her shoe, "What if, I don't know, I kill my grandfather?"

The Doctor looked back at Martha over his shoulder.

"Do you intend to?"

Martha smiled. "No,"

He focused on the road ahead. "That's Ok then."

"And this is London?"

The Doctor glanced around. "'Think so. 'Looks around about… 1599."

"Oh, but hold on! Am I alright? I'm not going to get carted off as a slave, am I?"

The Doctor tilted his head questioningly. "Why would they do that?"

"Well, I'm not exactly _white_, incase you haven't noticed."

The Doctor shrugged. "I'm not even human. Just walk around like you own the place. 'Works for me. Besides, you'd be surprised. It isn't much different to your time. Look, they have recycling, water coolers," He stopped to hear a man rant about the Earth burning into flames, "And global warming! Yes, **and **entertainment. Popular entertainment. Entertainment **much** better then back at home. For instance…" His beam grew and he raced along the street path, to be confronted by a huge circular building. "Oh yes! The globe theater! Brand new, just opened. Though, technically speaking, it's not a globe, it's a tetrahaidecahedron. 14 sides. Detaining… the man himself."

Martha gasped. "Wow, you don't mean…" She indicated her head in the direction of the globe theatre. "Shakespeare's in there?"

He nodded, the beam spreading across his face. "Oh yes!" He offered his arm. "Miss Jones, will you accompany me to the theatre?"

"Mr. Smith, I will!"

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○● - x - ○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●

"Rose would know." He felt his eyes mist with water, the room merging together, the candlelight's eerie glow expanding in the corner of his eye. Rose. She **would** know. She always knows. She understood more about him then he did himself. It hurt him to know she was out there somewhere without him. A sense of misery washed over him. His hearts churned unpleasantly within his chest. 'Rose…' "That friend of mine, Rose, she'd say exactly the right thing…" He felt a sudden urge to cry out, to yell until his lungs collapsed. To scream how much he loved Rose. He swallowed the forming lump in his throat, trying to shake the image of his beloved friend out of his mind. "Then again, it can't be helped. You're just a novice. I'll take you back home tomorrow."

Martha raised her eyebrows at his distasteful candor, her anger heating. "Great." She spat, before turning over and blowing out the light.

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○● - x - ○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●

"The power of the name works only once. Observe." Lilith drew a finger and pointed in Martha's direction. "I gaze upon this bag of bones and name thee, Martha Jones!" Martha's figure collapsed, causing the Doctor to lurch forward and soften her landing.

"What have you done?!" He yelled, his eyes widening in a threatening manner.

"Curious, the name has less impact. She's somehow out of her time. As are you, sir Doctor…" Lilith withdrew slightly, "Fascinating, there is no name. Why would a man hide his title in such despair?" Lilith's eyes shone in the flickering candlelight, a smile curling her lips. "Oh but look… There's still one name with power over the heart."

"Names won't work on me."

"Oh, but your heart grows cold, the North wind blows, it carries down a distant… Rose?"

A snarl danced upon his lips as a fleeting longing for Rose swooned throughout his body. He jumped to his feet, and swallowed the forming lump in his throat. "Oh, big mistake, because that name keeps me fighting."

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○● - - ○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●

The Doctor jumped into the TARDIS after narrowly escaping a sharp arrow head.

Martha smiled, but then felt the grin slip away.

"Doctor… Rose… Who is she?"

The Doctor blinked, his expression blank for a few seconds, before turning his back to her.

Martha opened her mouth to speak again, but was cut off by the Doctor's slow drawl.

"She was…" He stopped, unable to finish the sentence.

Martha nodded her head and shot an apologetic smile towards his back.

The Doctor cleared his throat and walked over to the console, quickly wiping his tear-stained cheeks.

"Anyway, as I said before, gone now." He offered her a small smile.

'She may be gone,' Martha concluded, 'but she still lives within his heart.'

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○● - - ○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●

**Weeeell? You liked it? Hated it? Have a feeling of abhorrence with my personal views on what was going through the Doctor's head this episode? Any type of feedback at all will do! **

**(On a totally irrelevant note, I would just like to add that I am now 12!! (12 years, 26 days, 7 hours, and 19 minutes to be exact))**

**(I'm being serious, it is exactly that! Down to the very minute!! xD)**


End file.
